The Biography of Trunks
by Blscc4
Summary: Trunks had a hard life. 2 decades of the Androids wreaking havoc across the earth. Witness Trunks life from his first breath to his last.
1. Frieza Returns

DISCLAIMER: You already know I don't own DBZ.

Characters in this Chapter(The numbers are their current powerlevels)

Gohan:200,000Frieza: 9,000,000

Krillin:205,000King Cold: 9,000,000

Tien:200,000Goku: 1,000,000

Yancha:150,000SSJ Goku: 11,000,000

Piccolo:350,000

Vegeta:500,000

HISTORY OF THE FUTURE TIMELINE

**CHAPTER 1: Frieza's Return**

Gohan was currently sitting at his desk in the Son house. He was doing his school work as usual even though he didn't go to school his mom constantly made him study. Gohan had just woken up from a strange dream involving his father and Frieza which made him shiver as he continued to study. He suddenly felt a huge energy signal near the earth.

"Oh no could that be him" Gohan said to himself

Suddenly the phone rang and Gohan answered it to find that it was Krillin.

"Bro do you feel that?" Krillin asked

"Yea but could that really be Frieza Krillin?"

"I don't know but we'd better check it out meet you their?"

"Yea I'll be their I just have to get my armor"

"Ok see ya later bro"

Gohan hung up and flew out the window looking for his Saiyan armor. Chi Chi stumbled in to see Gohan take off.

"Gohan were the hell are you going!!" Chi Chi screamed

"I really have to learn how to fly" Chi Chi told herself.

Gohan found his armor and met everyone in the area were Frieza was supposed to land.

"Hey you guys are all here" Gohan said to everyone.

"Yea kid wouldn't miss it for the world" Piccolo said.

Even Vegeta had showed up but didn't really say much.

"So is this Frieza guy really that strong?" Tien asked

"Yea he is incredibly powerful" Krillin answered.

"Guys I'm not ready to die I just got wished back" Yamcha said showing slight hints of fear.

"Yamcha don't be such a wuss no on else is complaning lets just wait and see what happens" Bulma said.

"Shut up idiots stop talking I don't want Frieza's scouters to indicate us because of you--

Vegeta didn't get to finish because the ground started shaking and Frieza's ship came into view.

"He's here!!!!" Piccolo yelled over the loud noise of the ship.

"What a quaint little mud ball this is its only fitting that a Saiyan would call this place home." The large alien looking creature said.

"So Frieza are you sure this is were he lives?"

"Yes father theirs no doubt about it this is were him and his pathetic friends reside."

Frieza had come to earth with his father King Cold looking for revenge against Goku. Frieza's men lined up infront of him.

"Now go look for Goku's pathetic little friends and when you find them SHOW NO MERCY" Frieza yelled.

"YES SIR" All the soldiers yelled.

"Hey look theirs people coming this way" Yamcha pointed out

"Thank you captain obvious" Vegeta shot back

"I'm just saying" Yamcha replied

"We have found the targets" One of the soldiers said

Their must have been about 20 of them.

"Attack" The soldiers yelled as they charge at the Z fighters.

"Here we go" Gohan said.

"Come get some you jerks" Vegeta yelled as he charged at them followed by everyone else.

Vegeta had rather little difficulty destroying about 10 of them at the same time.

"You punks want to mess with me"

Vegeta then punched one in the gut causing him to explode and fired a Galick gun at the rest.

"H mph that was too easy"

Piccolo didn't have much trouble either.

"I hope you guys are ready" Piccolo said

"Get him" All 4 charged at Piccolo

Piccolo dodged a punch from both of the soldeirs and kneed them both in the stomach while he blasted the other 2 to ashes.

"You shoulder known better than to mess with me he told them before blasting the other 2 to hell. Gohan and Krillin were teaming up taking out the 12 other soldiers.

"Ready Gohan?"

"Ready"

"Kamehameha!!!!!"

"Masenko!!!!"

Both Krillin and Gohan launched their most powerful attacks destroying all of them.

Yamcha and Tien handled their fights just as quick and before they knew it all the soldiers were dead.

"We did it" Krillen announced. Suddenly someone began clapping

"HUH WHAT" Krillin looked up "Oh no FRIEZAAAAAAAA"

"Ah yes I see I have a welcoming comitee at no extra charge hahahahah"

"Is Frieza always this corny?" Tien asked

"His powerlevel makes up for it big time" Krillin replied

"Grr so Kakarott failed after all Frieza is still alive and he's even stronger than before"

"Your wrong my dad will come he's never let us down before" Gohan said

"Well this could be the first time kid" Vegeta said

"So who wants to die first" "Step right up don't worry I'll kill you all quick" Frieza said

Vegeta then stepped forward

"I'll fight you Frieza" I know now that I can beat you because I'm a SuperSaiyan."

"AHAHAHAHA don't make me laugh you fool" You said the same thing on Namek and I killed you ahahahahahaha your quite the comedian Vegeta"

Vegeta and Frieza both got into their fighting stances.

(This should be quite interesting) King Cold thought

Just when the fight was about to start Goku appeared right in between the two fighters.

"Great I'm just in time" Goku shouted

"ERR Kakarott!!"

"GOKU!!" Everyone shouted

"Daddy your home" Gohan eyes began to water

"Sorry guys theirs no time for happy reunions just yet" "We have big problems to deal with"

Goku then turned to Frieza.

"Your fight is with me Frieza"

"Filthy Saiyan I'm going to kill you this time then blow up the earth"

"STAND BACK EVERYONE" Goku ordered

With that Goku began transforming into a SuperSaiyan

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Goku stood their with glowing blond spikey hair.

Frieza stood their shocked and very afraid

"So this is a SuperSaiyan what a rather interesting transformation" King Cold stated

"This is it Frieza get ready" Goku said

**OK so im working on 3 stories at one time lol give me some credit here. I'm not really gonna focus on the Six Flags story but more on this one and The Ultimate Chaos which I haven't updated in a while. Thing is I don't know which one I should work on so someone tell me which story is better so far. **


	2. Goku vs Frieza & King Cold

_**Chapter 2: **_

Goku charged full speed at Frieza and engaged in an all out punching frenzy. Goku and Frieza were trading punches left and right disappearing and reappearing.

"I can't believe how fast their moving my eyes can't keep up with their movement" Said Yamcha

(This is preposterous both their speed, strength and power is unimaginable even by my standards, darn you Kakarot. )

Frieza threw a left hook but Goku caught his fist and performed a samba type throw sending him to the ground. Goku then disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza slugging him right in the face sending him crashing into the nearby mountains.

"Well done Saiyan truly remarkable indeed. I've never seen anyone fight with my son like that"

"If I were you I'd leave this planet your sons the one who needs to pay not you. You haven't done anything wrong, at least not to my knowledge."

"Ahahahaa you are a unique Saiyan aren't you I'm just as evil as my son who do you think taught him the ways of life. I've killed my share of people as well."

"YOU MONSTER KILLING PEOPLE IS NO WAY OF LIFE!!" Goku shouted

"Maybe not to you but to me its like a game hahahahahaha" Replied King Cold

Goku felt his temper explode but he couldn't concentrate on King Cold for long because Freiza was back in the fight and extremely angry.

"Grr you will pay for that with your life Saiyan!!"

"As long as there is breath in my body I will fight!" Goku said

"Well now don't worry I'm sure we can arrange for you not to breath permanently!" Frieza shot back

Frieza then charged at Goku and they went into a punching and kicking frenzy once again. This

lasted for about another minute. Frieza began getting frustrated at the stale mate and dropped his guard going on an all of offensive. Goku went on defense and then began dodging and blocking Freiza's attacks.

(If I can continue to outlast him he'll tire out and then I'll make my move) Goku thought

Just as Goku thought Frieza got careles and threw a huge left hook exposing his ribcage which gave Goku the perfect opening.

"Got you!!" Goku yelled as he round house kicked Frieza into his ribcage.

"AHHH" was Frieza's only response as he went crashing down to the ground.

Frieza began coughing up blood and it was clear that he could not fight any longer.

"Its over Frieza you lose again theirs no way you can keep going in the condition your in now

and it only took one kick."

"You rotten (**cough) **Saiyanthis isn't over** (cough) (cough)".**

Frieza coughed up some more blood and it seemed the fight was over.

"Hmm well it seems you have been beaten Frieza, with one kick by a Saiyan I've never seen such a display of poor fighting skills."

"No father I can win just watch"

"No Frieza its clear that if you continue to fight this Goku guy he will kill you. Which is why we will both fight him. Its should be a lot easier and will save us plenty of time."

"Hehehehe I like your thinking father"

"Errr what!!" Goku was beginning to assume the worst he didn't know just exactly how strong Frieza's father was.

(Just great now I got to fight two Frieza's at the same time this isn't going to be easy)

"Daddy I'll help you" Gohan said

"N-no get away Gohan I can handle this"

"Don't get in your dads way kid we will know if its time for us to step in or not" Piccolo said

"R-right"

"Hehehe here we come" Frieza said

"Come on then I haven't got all day" Goku replied

Frieza and King Cold launched themselves at Goku. Goku jumped a step back and engaged in a 3 way battle. Goku was on the defensive and it didn't look good for him as King Cold seemed to be just as strong as Frieza. King Cold threw a punch with his right hand which Goku blocked easily but Frieza came around with a jump kick to Goku who didn't see it coming and he was sent flying backwards. Goku stopped before he would crash and King Cold reappeared behind him. King Cold attempted a kick but failed as Goku dematerialized and reappeared behind him and shoulder tackled him sending causing King Cold to back up a bit. Before Goku could react Frieza's tail was rapped around his throat and he could not breath.

"Err Frei- let -go arghhhhh"

"Stupid monkey did you honestly think you could fight the two most powerful beings in the universe at the same time and win?" Your going to die and then we will kill your friends and then everyone else on this planet."

"Hold him still Frieza" King Cold said as he picked his Finger up

"Death Beam!!!" King Cold shot a powerful beam out of his finger tips

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Goku yelled as he exploded out of Frieza's grip barely dodging the beam"

"Haaaa haaaaaaa haaaaaaaa. Its not over not until you guys are dead" Goku said gasping for air.

"Rather impresive Saiyan I wasn't expecting that but your only delaying your death". Said King Cold

(This doesn't look good but thats nothing new this always happens to me I'll find a way)

Frieza then resumed the fight by charging at Goku. Goku dematerialized and rematerialized inback of King Cold. Goku then grabbed his tailed and began swinging him around.

"Let go of my tail dirty little Saiyan" King Cold screamed

"Ok if you want" Goku released King Cold and he flew right into Frieza causing both of them to collapse on the floor.

"Grr you think you can humiliate us you stupid monkey" King Cold screamed and threw himself at Goku throwing punches blinded with anger Goku dodged his left and punched him right into the gut causing him to back up. Goku then rushed at him and kneed him in the nose then he followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side of his face sending him face burst into the dirt.

While being distracted Goku got punched right in the face by Frieza but he retaliated with a counter punch to Frieza and they began battling back and forth once again. Frieza tried to whip him with his tail but Goku ducked and Frieza missed leaving him open for Goku to land another crippling blow to the mid torso. Goku then tried to punch Freiza with his right and left but Frieza caught his fists and kneed him in the stomach. Goku began clutching his stomach and then Frieza sledgehammered him sending him crashing down into the ground. However Goku did not crash down he managed to land on his feet.

"Grrr Frieza thats it this fight ends NOW!!!"

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

"H mph if you think I'll just stand here and let you hit me with that blast your sadly mistaken."

At this point King Cold had finally taken his face out of the dirt and realized what was happening.

"Freiza you fool its a trick look out!!!" King Cold shouted

King Cold was right Goku dematerialized and rematerialized in front of Frieza.

"What the!?" Frieza was too late

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku yelled as his powerful energy blast erupted engulfing Frieza killing him instantly.

"FRIEZAAA!!. My son killed by a dirty Saiyan" Grrr YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE!!"

"You brought this on yourselves, your hear me its all your fault your in this situation. You should know that if you spend your life picking on the weak and helpless someone even stronger than you is going to show up and pick on you"

"H mph wait a second YOUR STRONGER THAN ME? I don't think so my son is a weakling but I will not fall so easily. You should be honored to fight someone li---

"Enough I'm tired of monsters like you walking the earth its over King Cold!"

Goku charged and King Cold with incredible speed. He dematerialized and rematerialized right in front of King Cold and punched him in the stomach. He then began rapidly punching him taking turns with his left and right hand. King Cold could not even react as Goku did not let up he continued his offensive outburst. Goku then kicked King Cold in the stomach with all his strength sending King Cold flying upwards.

"This is it King Cold the terror stops here."

"Kamehame!!"

Goku used instant transmission again and reappeared behind King Cold

"Haaaaaaaaa"

"N-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

It was finally over King Cold had been killed with that intense Kamehameha. Goku had beaten the Tyrant Frieza and his Father King Cold. Goku reverted from his Super Saiyan form and landed to the ground.

(Its over now we can all go home) Goku thought.


	3. The End of Goku

_**Chapter 3 : The End of Goku**_

"Hey guys now that thats all taken care of what do you see we all go home and catch up?" Goku said

"Yea sure" Everyone said in agreement

"Hold on a second I want to know 2 things Kakarot." Said Vegeta

"I want to know how you got here so fast without a spaceship and 2 I want to know how you escaped Nameks explosion."

"Ok Vegeta well you see I got here fast using a technique called the Instant Transmission which I learned on planet Yardrat."

"Wow that really is something Goku" Krillin said

"Ok but what about Namek how did you escape you didn't know Instant Transmission back then" Vegeta said.

"Ok well after I took care of Frieza the ship I was trying to use to escape backfired. I felt that it was the end and that I had no way out, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw another spaceship. It must have been Ginyus spaceship but I had no time to think. I knew that it was my only chance so I got inside punched in some random numbers and the ship took off and crash landed on planet Yardrat. Thankfully they were able to nurse me back to health while teaching me the Instant Transmission."

"H mph what a story Kakarot truly it is"

"Hey Vegeta so I see you've settled down on earth by the way huh" Goku said

"H mph whats it to you Kakarot" Vegeta said before taking off.

"I wonder if Vegeta will ever change" Gohan said

"HEH probably not kid thats just the way he is we'll just have to deal with him" Piccolo said.

"So what are we all just standing around for we have a lot of catching up to do lets go to capsule corp and you''ll tell us all about your adventures while you were gone" Bulma said

"Yea Goku how bout it" Yamcha said agreeing

"Yea sounds great but first I have to pay Chi Chi a visit she must be worried sick."

"What about you Mr. Piccolo you coming"

"Yea I guess I'll come but only because I haven't seen Goku in ages.

"Yea me too I'd rather go train but I want to here Goku's stories" Said Tien

"Then its settled story time at Capsule Corp" Goku said grinning

"Yea we can have a Freiza's finally dead party hehehehhe" Krillin said

Everyones sweat dropped

So the Z fighters went about their lives in peace. They trained and enjoyed the years of peace that were ahead of them. Little did they know the upcoming years of darkness that were ahead of them.

**3 years later**

Goku and Gohan were spending their afternoon training on a wonderful November day. Goku had not been feeling himself lately but he had no idea why.

"Alright Gohan ready for round 3?" Goku said

"Yea dad here I come" Gohan said charging at his dad

Gohan attacked Goku with swift punches and jabs which Goku began evading in order to give Gohan some punching practice and help himself with his speed and agility at the same time.

Gohan finally got Goku right on the right side of his cheek and sent his dad crashing down.

"DAD!! I'm sorry are you ok"

"Yea Gohan I-I'm fine haaaaa haaaaaaa" Goku said breathing heavy

(Whats wrong with dad why is he so exhausted from a training session?) Gohan thought

"Are you sure your ok dad? You seem really tired."

"Yes Gohan I-- ahhhhhhhhhhh" Goku felt extreme pain as he began clutching his heart

"DAD!! WHATS HAPPENING"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh no dad hold on I'll get you home" Gohan said

"Whats h-h-happening to me w-why do I feel such a incredible pain" Goku said

Gohan flew home with his dad around his shoulder and he busted the door open.

"What the- Gohan!! what wrong?" Chi Chi asked in confusion

"Somethings wrong with dad hes having some sort of heart attack!!" Gohan said

"Oh my god put him on his bed" Chi Chi replied

"Dad get some water" Chi Chi said

"Right" Ox King Replied

Ox king got some water and gave it to his water who gave some to Goku

"Ahhhhhh it hurts ahhhhh" Goku said

"I'll call everyone and tell them whats going on" Ox King said

"Mom I'll go out and get some food for dinner" Gohan said with tears in his eyes.

He then flew out the door. He didn't want to accept it but he knew his dad was going to die. He didn't want to tell his mom but his power level was a lot lower than it should be and he knew his dad was tough but this heart attack was obviously winning.

---------------------------------

Bulma was at Capsule corp when she heard the phone ring. She set baby **Trunks** down who was her and Vegetas son and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said

"Bulma is that you its Ox King we have some trouble its Goku hes very sick please come quick."

"Oh my god ok I'll be their right now" She said and hung up

"Vegeta Goku is--"

"Yes I know I felt his power drop substantially hes very sick he may not make it" Vegeta said with a calm tone obviously showing he was sympathetic for once.

"Oh no lets go" Bulma yelled

---------------------------------------

Krillin was at Master Roshi's house when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Krillin said

"Krillin its Ox King come to Goku's house hurry hes very sick."

"W-what Goku sick this is bad ok I'm on my way."

"Master Roshi Goku's sick."

"Yes I was wondering why his power level had dropped so much. Lets go we have to try to help some how."

-------------------------

Everyone else arrived at Goku's house everyone was their except Gohan who was out getting food.

"Hes very sick everyone he collapsed from a fever and he seems to have some sort of heart disease. The doctor said there is no cure for what he has we just have to hope for the best." Chi Chi said.

"Please Goku you can't leave us buddy not after everything we've been threw together" Krillin said as he sat by Goku's bed.

"I can't take this anymore" Krillin said as he walked outside to see everyone else standing outside waiting for the news. Bulma was holding baby Trunks trying to get him to stop crying while Piccolo Tien and Vegeta stood their quietly. Yamcha walked outside as well to get some fresh air.

"So this is it huh to think Goku would die like this after all the enemies we've faced to think he'd die to a stupid heart disease." Piccolo said.

"Don't say that Piccolo we don't know for sure if hes going to die or not" Yamcha said

"Piccolo is right theirs a 1 chance Kakarot will live its not what you want to here but its true. I"ll admit even I don't want him to die."

Everyone was shocked by Vegeta's words.

Gohan set down the fish and logs near his grandpas house and flew to his house.

"Hey look its Gohan" Puar and Oolong said together

"Hey little bro go on inside and see your dad" Krillin said.

Gohan walked inside to see his mom and Grandfather sobbing

"He was a great man Chi Chi he will be remembered forever."

"Gohan I'm sorry your father he- he's dead"

"F-father" Gohan said as he collapsed by his dads bed side and began crying hysterically

"Why dad why!!!!!"

"GOKU GOKU'S GONE"Krillin yelled out loud in anger and sadness.

"Kakarot no." Vegeta said to himself.

As a way of saying goodbye everyone had 2 minutes alone with Goku to say their goodbyes to him. Chi Chi and Gohan had already went and it was Yamcha's turn.

(Goku hey their buddy I'm going to miss you. Heh I still remember when we first met when I was a bandit ha those were the good old times. Ah Goku I'll never forget you old friend, one day will meet up in the after life and we'll have ourselves a good old fashion fight just like you always wanted)

Yamcha walked out with tears in his eyes. Bulma went in next

(Goku I can't believe it a heart virus out of everything to kill you. You were my best friend Goku you were always cheerful no matter what and thats what I loved about you. I hope Trunks here will grow up one day to become like you and save us from villains like Frieza. Its a shame you would have been a great role model for Trunks. Maybe Gohan can guide him but don't worry Goku I'll look after Gohan as well. I'm sure he will be a great hero just like you. Goodbye Goku.

Bulma walked out and Tien went in.

(Goku so it was your time huh friend well so be it you deserve a rest from always saving us. Maybe this will teach us to look after ourselves. Goku I'll never forget what you taught me and how you taught me Good will always triumph over evil. Good bye Friend.

Piccolo went in next.

(Goku everyone including me will miss you. I'll continue to train Gohan for you Goku hes the earths next best hope now. One day he'll grow up to be the most powerful fighter in the universe. I promise you Goku I'll try my best to maintain peace. Good bye old buddy)

Krillin walked in

(Goku old pal can't believe you died and we can't even wish you back with the dragonballs this time. I still remember the good old days when we used to train with each other and fight in tournaments. You always surprised me and you never let evil win. I promise you Goku I'll try to carry out your mission as your friend no as your brother I'll try my best. I love you man I hope you know that.)

Finally Vegeta was the last one to say his goodbyes.

(Kakarott how how could you die on me. You were the only one who actually was a challenge to me. It was because of you that I pushed myself everyday to train to the limits and now that you gone what do I have left here. No one is full saiyan like me I have nothing in common with anyone. Blast it Kakarott I'll never get to prove myself against you.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KAKAROTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta began getting angry his powerlevel began rising, his hair spiked up more and became gold.

Everyone ran in to see Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan.

"No way Goku's death actually caused Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan" Piccolo said

"I have done it I am a SUPERSAIYAN ATLAST!!"

(So this is the going away present you leave me with huh Kakarott, goodbye my friend)

**With that earths greatest hero Goku passed away from the earth never to be heard from again. **


	4. The Androids?

**CHAPTER 4: The Androids?**

**6 Months Later **

**May 12 8:00 am**

"Today is the day I release my Androids into the world and with Goku dead thanks to that Virus their should be no problems with me taking over the world and enslaving the human race hahahahahaha" Said a short looking man with a mustache

The man walked over to the first pod that read # 16.

(Hmm he is not ready I guess I will release him in the near future when I complete him. Him and Cell will be my most powerful creations.)

The man walked over to the next pod that read # 17.

(Lets home these imbeciles don't disobey me again.)

The man pushed open the pod and out came a young boy in his mid twenties with shoulder length black hair and a scar. He had a black shirt which had the symbols R.R on it.

"Good morning Dr.Gero I see your alive and well" The boy said

(Ahh it seems they are functioning fine)

"Yes I am doing just fine Number 17 are you ready to wake your sister up" Dr.Gero asked

"Yes proceed Dr." 17 answered"

Dr. Gero walked over to the pod that red number 18 and opened it. Out stepped a beautiful girl with shoulder length blond hair and a jean jacket also with the symbol R.R on it.

"Good morning Doctor how are you today" The girl asked

"I am doing fine Number 18 it seems your both functioning well this time." Gero said.

**Dr. Gero was a mad scientist who lived on the soul purpose of killing Goku and enslaving the human race. Today he released his most powerful creations into the world Android 17 & 18.**

Android 17 continued to nod his head while eying the remote.

(If I could just somehow get that remote from him I could kill this old fool without worrying.) TThought the Android

"Now listen to me carefully you will attack the city in approximately 20 minutes. Then Goku's friends will try to stop you, you kill them and then I will handle the rest got it?" Dr. Gero asked

"I don't think so Doctor" 18 said as she began walking around randomly breaking stuff.

(We need a diversion) She thought

"NO STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING 18 THOSE ARE MY EXPERIMENTS." Gero yelled

With Gero distracted 17 snatched the remote out of his hand and stomped on it.

"NO 17 WHY DID YOU DO THAT!! I AM YOUR CREATOR YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN" 17 yelled as he charged forward punching Dr. Gero threw his stopping creating a whole in his torso.

"GAHH s-s-stupid p-pieces of junk!"

"Good bye old man" 17 said as he blasted the Dr. into pieces.

"Now that, thats taken care of lets get out of here" 17 said

"Sure but lets get rid of this place first." 18 Replied

Then they both walked over to a container that read cell.

"What a vile looking creature" 17 said

"I dunno its kinda cute" She replied

"What oh what ever lets just blast the damn thing and get out of here." 17 said

They both blasted the container killing cell and then they blasted the rest of the lab into pieces.

"Well what now 17"?

"I dunno lets go have some fun." He replied

"Closest place with life is 2 hours from here" 17 said

"Its called Amembo Island"

"Ok lets go hopefully we'll run into Goku and his friends."

------------------------------

Gohan was currently at home studying as always. Even though his dad had passed his mom had not forgotten about his studies.

"Ah this is so boring I wish mom would let me train with Piccolo and Krillin" Gohan said out loud

He got up and walked into the living room and turned on the Television and began watching some fighting movie. He looked out the window and saw Piccolo meditating next to a tree.

(Hm I wonder why he he never does anything fun) Gohan thought

-----------------------------------

**10:00 am May 12 Amembo Island **

The androids landed on the sidewalk which cause quite a bit of confusion.

"So this is it huh not too shabby" 17 said

"Hey did you freaks just f-fly" A man in his car said

"Well lets have some fun then" 18 said raising her finger and firing a huge laser blast leveling a whole building.

-----------------------------------------

Gohan continued to watch TV when a special news bulletin came up.

**"This just in 2 super powered beings have just attacked Amembo Island 15 minutes ago. No one knows who these two strange characters are but we did manage to see the Red Ribbon enigma on their clothing which states they must be one of Dr. Gero's Androids. Stay inside and lock all doors these two are highly dangerous has been a special news bulletin."**

(Androids?) Gohan thought

He then ran outside to tell Piccolo about it.

"Piccolo Amembo Island has just been attacked by two killer Androids!!" Gohan yelled

"What! Then why can't I sense their powerlevels."

"Kid you stay here I'm going to check this out"

"But Piccolo I want to help" Gohan whined

"No kid we don't know how strong these guys are stay here."

Piccolo then took off.

------------------------------------

Back in West City Vegeta and Bulma were already aware of this event.

"Vegeta you'd better go take care of this Mr. SuperSaiyan" Bulma said

"H mph don't worry women consider it done" Vegeta said taking off.

(Androids what abominations they will be the perfect test subjects for me to test out my Super Saiyan powers. It would've been Kakarot but hes dead so their the next best thing.) Vegeta thought

He reached Amembo Island and saw that it was a complete wreck smoke and fire and screams everywhere.

"What a mess those freaks really did a number" Vegeta said out loud to himself.

He then heard another explosion and took off towards it.

"HAHAHAH SIS THIS IS AWESOME LOOK AT THESE FOOL RUNNING AWAY LIKE COWARDS" 17 yelled excitedly

"YEA HAHAHA PATHETIC HUMANS" she replied

"Well well well look what we have here 2 teenage punks who think they can take over the world now huh. " Vegeta said

**"**Hey look who it is its Vegeta" 18 said

"W-what how do you know my name" He asked surprised

"We know all your names Dr. Gero gave us all the data on you and your techniques" 17 replied

"So tell us where is Goku" 18 asked curiously

"Grr HE'S DEAD BUT I'LL BE HAPPY TO TAKE HIS PLACE" Vegeta yelled angrily

"What he's dead but how that was our job" 17 said

"He succumbed to a heart virus your brilliant creator should have known that" Vegeta replied smugly

"Of course I'm sure Dr.Gero was going to tell us that but you killed him before he could 17" 18 replied with a grin.

"Oh well we know now so it doesn't matter" 17 replied

"So which one of you freak wants to die first." Vegeta said

"Hey 18 let me take this one I can handle him you go on and have some fun." 17 said smiling evilly

"Ok" She said before flying off in another direction of the island were building were still standing.

"Ok Vegeta are you ready" 17 said

"H mph the question is are you ready TO FACE A SUPERSAIYAN!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta's hair spiked up slightly and turned gold and his eyes turned green and he became a Super Saiyan.

"Wow what a weird transformation changing your hair color hehehe" 17 said mocking him

"H mph laugh while you can Android but the power of a SuperSaiyan cannot be measured!"


	5. Getting away with murder

**CHAPTER 5: Getting Away With Murder**

Vegeta dashed at Android 17 and began throwing a flurry of punches. 17 backed up and began avoiding the punches.

(This fool is so over confident he doesn't notice I'm making him burn up his energy. If he keeps this up the fight won't last very long) 17 thought.

Vegeta continued his assault of punches and kicks but 17 was just so fast that Vegeta kept missing. Finally Vegeta got in a punch on the right side of his face but before Vegeta could hit him with another punch 17 responded with a counter to Vegeta's chin forcing him to take a couple of steps back. He spat out some of the blood that came out of his mouth.

"Hehehe your a fast little robot aren't you" Vegeta said mockingly

"Heh and your a strong little monkey aren't you" 17 shot back which struck Vegeta's nerve

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE SAIYAN RACE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A ROBOT SLAVE CREATED BY A CRAZY OLD MAN YOUR A TOY GAHHHH!"

Vegeta became blinded by anger and shot a energy blast at 17. 17 jumped in the sky dodging it.

(Just as I thought making fun of his Saiyan ancestry will make him angry and force him to fight blindly which will make it that much easier for me) 17 thought

Vegeta looked up in the sky and saw 17 floating their.

"Is that all you've got MONKEY"

(That should do it) 17 thought

"MONKEY THATS IT YOU FUCKING ANDROID YOUR DEAD" Vegeta yelled and he charged up and 17 and began attacking furiously increasing his strength but obviously losing his concentration because 17 WAS DODGING EVERY SINGLE PUNCH!

"God damn why can't I hit you!!" Vegeta said annoyed and angry.

(This fool just doesn't seem to understand the angrier he gets the worse the situation gets. He so angry that he can't see that when he wasn't angry he was at least able to hit me once but now that he's angry he can't get a single hit on me.)

"Vegeta don't you see that I'm much faster than you just give up I promise your death will be quick and painless." 17 said

"I LOSE TO NO ONE!!" He yelled back and began attacking again.

(I am the prince of all saiyans I can't lose to this tin can)

Once again 17 began dodging his punches but this time he decided to attack back he dodged Vegetas left punch and countered with a round house kick to his forehead sending him face first into the concrete. Vegeta stood up with his bloody forehead.

"You still want to fight" 17 asked

"Of course" Vegeta answered

(I need to calm down a bit its obvious he's faster than me but that doesn't mean he can win.) Vegeta thought

(Maybe this will work) Vegeta shot another energy wave this time de-materializing and re-materializing behind 17 who jumped into the sky.

"What the- oooooooof" 17 was send flying into a building by an angry Vegeta who sucker punched him right in the face.

17 rose up from the ruble and was not happy.

(He's getting dangerous I'd better kill him before he finds a way to kill me) 17 thought

"Stay down Android BIG BANG ATTACK HAAAA" Vegeta shot a huge blast at 17.

(HEHE perfect diversion) He thought he then de-materialized and re-materialized behind Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta behind you" 17 said mockingly

"GRRR" Vegeta then began attacking 17 once again but this time 17 had enough he dodged his last punch which truly was his last punch and launched a barrage of energy blasts piercing right threw Vegeta's chest. Vegeta fell to the ground slowly still in his Super Saiyan form.

(No how could I The Prince of all Saiyans be beaten by a robot) he thought

17 landed beside Vegeta.

"Mhmhmhm good fight Vegeta you really tried hard. Goodbye" 17 said as he powered up an energy blast

"N-NOOOOOOOOO" 17 blasted and killed Vegeta instantly

-------------------------------------

Goku was relaxing in the other world fighting with Olibu.

"**Goku Goku can you hear me its King Kai"**

**"**Oh hey King Kai hows it going" Goku asked

"**I'm afraid very bad I just thought you should know the earth has been attacked by 2 Androids."**

"Androids?"

"**Thats right two very powerful Androids created by Dr.Gero." **

**"**Don't worry King Kai I'm sure Vegeta will take care of it." Goku said confidently.

"**I'm afraid not Goku Vegeta has already fallen." **

"What!! King Kai isn't their anything I can do to help!."

**"Sorry Goku rules are rules especially for you since you were fated to die. I'm afraid the earth has upcoming years of darkness."**

"No I won't stand for this" Goku said using his Instant transmission he disappeared and reappeared back in the same spot

"WHAT THE HELL!" Goku yelled angrily

"**Sorry Goku but the wall between the living and the dead separates us so noting goes hay wire, I'm sorry Goku hopefully Gohan or Trunks will stop them."**

**"**Trunks?" Goku asked

**"Vegeta and Bulma's son you were never introduced to him because you died before they got the chance."**

**"Piccolo is on his way to fight them, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien just found out. Maybe they can do something."**

"Ok King Kai thanks for telling me" Goku replied

(How can they win when Vegeta couldn't) Goku thought.

-----------------------------------------

Piccolo landed on the sidewalk and saw Android 18 blasting buildings. He flew towards her.

"So your the one who killed Vegeta" Piccolo said

"No that would be my brother" 18 replied with a grin

Just then 17 landed beside her.

"That was pretty easy" He said

"Grr don't think I'll die so easily" Piccolo said

"I'll handle this one watch me squash the bug" 18 said

"Ok sis have fun" 17 replied

Piccolo threw his weighted clothing on the ground and attacked 18.

17 just sat their and watched the fight.

Piccolo went for a kick and missed he went for another one and missed again.

"How dull" She said as she kick him in the spine sending him crashing to the ground.

"Uhhhh" Piccolo moaned in pain

18 landed beside Piccolo

"That was pathetic not even 5 seconds." She said smiling

She then stepped on his neck breaking it killing him.

"I told you I would squash the bug haahah" She said laughing evilly

---------------------------------

"Come on we'd better hurry we don't have time to waste" Tien said as him Krillin and Yamcha flew towards Amembo island.

"I don't understand why I have to fight" Yajirobe said complaining

"What are you complaining about I'm the one carrying you" Krillin replied

"You guys realize that Piccolo and Vegeta just died right" Yamcha said

"Yes I know and Vegeta was a Super Saiyan but we have to try you guys" Tien said

"Yea we owe it to Goku" Krillin said

They landed on the streets of Amembo Island.

"This place is a wreck." Krillin said

"Lets find these ass wholes before they find us" Yamcha said

"I think your a little too late for that friend." 17 said jumping into the conversation

The 4 warriors spun around to see Android 17 & 18 standing behind them and behind them were building set on fire and destroyed.

"Grr you two will pay for what you've done to this planet" Tien said angrily

"I highly doubt that" 17 said

"Yea and this is just the beginning" 18 said

"We'll see Tien said charging at 18 while Yamcha charged at 17. Krillin and Yajirobe just stood their scared stiff.

"Kamehamehaaaaaaa!!!" Yamcha yelled as he shot a powerful blast at 17 who dodged it then de-materialized and re-materialized behind Yamcha.

"DIE!!" 17 yelled as he shot a blast right threw Yamcha's chest. Yamcha collapsed on the floor and died.

"Yamcha!! No!" Krillin yelled

Tien had his hands full as 18 kept toying with him.

"Mhmmm your kind of cute" She said taunting him

"Grr monster I'll never forgive you."

"Tri-beam" He yelled

18 flew over the blast up to Tien.

"Hehehe goodbye" She said smiling before blasting a hole right threw Tien's chest Killing him.

"You MONSTERS!!" Krillin said Angrily

18 ripped off Tien's head and threw it towards Krillin

"I think this belongs to you." She said. Krillin just stared at Tien's head.

(These guys are pure evil) He thought

"Hey 18 you take care of that fat guy I'll take care of baldy over here."

Yajirobe began running away while Krillin joined him.

(These guys are monsters I have to get out of here) Krillin thought

18 landed beside Yajirobe

"DIE FAT ASS" she yelled she then annihilated Yajirobe with a blast.

Krillin was running at full speed trying to get rid of his pursuers.

17 landed right in front of him and stuck his hand out.

"N- no wai-"

Before Krillin could continue 17 destroyed him.

"Hey I think we're done" 18 said

"No theirs still one more in my data banks. Gohan" 17 said

"Don't worry we'll deal with him later.

They flew over Amembo Island and they both shot huge energy blasts destroying the Island.

"Now what" she said

"West City is very populated we'll have some fun their" 17 said as they flew away

----------------------------------------

Gohan was standing outside his house he sensed everyones death.

"Piccolo,Krillin,Yamcha,Tien. They killed you guys, I'll never forgive them never. GRRRRRR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gohan's hair flashed gold and back to black then flashed gold again and back to black

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Then finally his hair turned gold and his eyes green and he had become a Super Saiyan.

"(Panting) I'm a Super Saiyan"

Gohan ran inside his house to look at the mirror.

"Wow I do look like a Super Saiyan."

He then frowned.

"I look ridiculous with my long hair though"

He reached into his drawer and pulled out some scissors. Just then Ox King walked in with Groceries.

"Gohan I heard what happened I'm sorry." He then noticed Gohan's hair

"Gohan your a Super Saiyan" Ox King exclaimed

"Grandpa can you cut my hair real quick. I don't want it to get in my way when I fight". Gohan said

"G-Gohan you can't fight them they killed Vegeta" OxKing replied

"Please I have to try" Gohan said

Ox King saw the fire in Gohan's eyes and knew it was pointless

"Fine but don't tell your mother I let you. I'll cut your hair but I have to make it quick your mothers outside.

"Thank you Grandpa."

Ox King cut his hair and Gohan noticed the TV go off.

"**This just in West City is under attack I repeat West City is Under attack"**

"Bulma lives their. Those monsters will pay for this" Gohan ran out the door and took off towards West City.


	6. Super Saiyan Gohan

**Chapter 6: Super Saiyan Gohan **

The Androids were in West City wrecking havoc. With each building they destroyed they grew closer and closer to Capsule Corp. Bulma was inside Capsule Corp wondering what she should do as she cradled baby Trunks in her arms.

(I can't go outside they'll see me for sure, but if I stay here they'll find me for sure.)

---------------------------------

"Hey 17 I think everyone's dead why not move to the next city or start looking for Gohan" 18 said

"Yea that would be the smar- hey wait my scanners just sensed life near by Capsule Corp." 17 replied

"Ok then lets go see what it is" his sister replied

17 and 18 flew towards Capsule Corp.

"Oh no their coming this way" Bulma yelled out loud. She then took baby Trunks and hid in the closet. 17 and 18 busted the door open and walked in.

"Hm it seems that no ones here, are you sure that your scanners picked something up." 18 asked

"Yes I'm positive I'm not defective if thats what your thinking, someone is here their just hiding." 17 said angrily

17 and 18 began searching around the house knocking a few things over here and their but they seemed to forget to look into the closet.

(Please go away, please go away, please go away) Bulma thought

Suddenly baby Trunks began to cry

"Trunks please be quiet we can't let them find us." Bulma said whispering

This didn't help as Trunks began crying even louder.

"Hey whats that I think I hear crying coming from over their." 17 said

"Of course their hiding in the closet you moron." 18 replied

17 opened up the door and Bulma fell out with baby Trunks in her arms.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. It seems you were trying to hide from us now huh." 17 said grinning

"Please, please don't kill me I haven't done anything to you." Bulma said beginning to cry

"Heh sorry but we don't take kindly to pathetic whimpering." 18 said annoyed

"Well goodbye bitch." 18 said raising her hand out powering up a blast.

Bulma shut her eyes and thought this was the end.

-------------------------

Gohan ran up the stairs of Capsule Corp.

"God damn why do these stairs have to be so long, Bulma please be ok." Gohan said to himself

He walked up to Bulma's floor and saw her door busted open and ran in.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" Gohan yelled

17 and 18 turned around shocked.

"Well look who found us 18 its Gohan."

"This is good it saves us the trouble of looking for him." 18 replied

"Gohan please help me, they killed everyone Gohan, everyone!" Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"Leave her alone your fighting me now!" Gohan was no longer a child since becoming a Super Saiyan and learning about his friends deaths, he had become a man at the age of 11.

"Hahahaha, how do you think you can beat us when Vegeta and Piccolo couldn't even beat us." 17 said

(Their right Gohan's just a child and Vegeta was a Super Saiyan and even he couldn't beat them.") Bulma thought

"Come on Gohan just roll over and die you know your no match for us, you know what we've done its not exactly an easy job." 18 said

"Well for us it was hahahahahahhaha." 17 replied

"You think my friends deaths are a joke don't you. Well now I'll show you what a Super Saiyan can do." Gohan said

"Super Saiyan? Gohan what are you talking about your not a Super Saiyan the only ones who were that strong were Vegeta and Goku." Bulma said confused

"Hahaha look at this 18 he's in denial he thinks he's as weak as Vegeta but he doesn't even know he's weaker aahahahha."

"Keep joking jerks you'll see ... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Gohan's hair began flashing gold and black gold and black

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohans haired flashed gold and a huge blinding light appeared as Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Gohan your a Super Saiyan." Bulma said shocked

"Look he's copying Vegeta." 18 said obviously not afraid of Gohan's new found power

"Listen I won't let you take this planet, I'll stop you." Gohan yelled as he charged at 18 punching her in the face sending her crashing through the Capsule Corp wall onto the street pavement.

"Woa 18 are you ok." 17 said flying out to check on his sister

"Bulma listen I don't think I can beat them but I'm going to try to lead them away from here and then you find somewhere safe to stay ok." Gohan said quietly

"Ok Gohan please be careful." Bulma said pleadingly

"Don't worry I learned the Solar Flare from Tien I can run if I need to." Gohan said as he cracked a smile.

Gohan then flew out of Capusle Corp at full speed out of West City.

"Grr that punk hits me and then runs away he's not getting off that easy." 18 said taking off after Gohan followed by 17.

(Man those jerks are fast) Gohan thought as he flew at top speed with the Androids close behind.

They flew over a city that the Androids destroyed as a quick stop before they reached West City earlier, Gohan decided to land their.

(Theirs a lot of buildings here maybe I can use them as cover during the fight. If theirs one thing that Piccolo thought me its to know your enemy and the environment your fighting in and to always use it to your advantage.) Gohan thought.

"Ok Gohan you ready to begin." 17 said

"Grr shut and attack this stupid brat already." 18 said charging at Gohan

"Damn sis relax." 17 said as he stopped himself from attacking and took the time to watch the fight between 18 and Gohan. 18 was fuming mad and she began attacking Gohan viciously. Gohan backed up and began exchanging punches with 18. This dragged out for about 1 minute before 18 landed a huge left hook smack in the middle of Gohans face sending him crashing into a building.

"Yea you little bitch that will teach you to mess with me." 18 said angrily

"You over did it sis he's like 10 years old." 17 said

Gohan picked himself up from the destruction around him and grasped his arm. It was bleeding severely and it hurt a lot.

(Darn how could she have hurt me so much in 1 minute.)

"Hey not bad Gohan you lasted longer than your supposedly stronger master Piccolo. I guess he's so weak that you surpassed him at the age of 11 hahaha good job Gohan." 17 said

"Don't mock Piccolo he thought me everything I know" Gohan shouted angrily

"Heh maybe thats why your so weak. Maybe if your lazy bum father trained you instead you would've been stronger and we'd actually have to try." 18 shot back

Gohan became very angry at this.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER HE WAS A SAINT COMPARED TO YOU AND IF HE WERE ALIVE YOU'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW." Gohan yelled angrily

"Ha I seriously doubt that kid now lets continue." 17 said

18 charged at Gohan and they began exchanging punches again counter after counter block after block.18 went for a kick but Gohan put his arm up and blocked it and retaliated with a left hook to her her and a roundhouse kick to her gut forcing her to take a couple of steps back. She recovered quick and charged at Gohan again.

(These things don't get hurt easily, this android wasn't even fazed by my attacks. I can't beat her and her brother hasn't even joined the fight yet,what am I thinking I'm not sure I'm strong enough to beat Freiza let alone the Androids.) Gohan thought

"Come on brat don't tell me your tiring out." 18 said as she kicked Gohan in the face busting his nose open."

"Ahh my nose." Gohan said in pain

"Don't cry baby its almost over" 18 said with a wink and then shot a barrage of energy blasts at Gohan,Gohan backed up and began deflecting all of them.

"Think your strong now don't you Gohan." 18 said rushing at him

"God can you please shut up already you damn Android." Gohan yelled

"How dare you talk to me like that you brat." 18 then began throwing left and right combinations which Gohan actually began evading surprising not only 17 and 18 but even himself.

(Holy crap did I just get faster) Gohan thought

Gohan then spun around and kicked 18 in the face and assaulted her with a Masenko.

"Their how do you like that haaaa haaaa haaa." Gohan said panting with exhaustion

17 then appeared behind Gohan.

"Not bad kid sorry I got to get involved." 17 said as he sledgehammered Gohan into the ground

18 emerged from the destruction and flew up to meet 17.

"I wasn't asking for your help." 18 said

"Well he seemed to be giving you some trouble." 17 replied

"Oh what ever lets just kill the punk." 18 said

They descended to the ground to find Gohan struggling to get to his feet.

"Its not over Andr-"

Suddenly Gohan reverted from his Super Saiyan state.

"Crap" He said

"Ha no more blond guess that means your finished" 17 said

"Heh but before you finish me let me say one more thing" Gohan said

"Oh yea and whats that." 18 said

"SOLAR FLARE!!!" Gohan yelled

"Solar what? Ahhhhhh my eyes" 17 yelled

Gohan took off leaving the blinded 17 and 18.

(Damn that didn't go well. Dad I really wish you were here who knows how long it will take to beat these guys.) Gohan thought as he flew towards his house.

-----------------------------------

"Damn that kid that was one of Tiens techniques." 17 said finally opening his eyes.

"Grr lets go find that brat." 18 said

"Forget it sis he's long gone by now. Lets just go have some fun he's no threat to us." 17 said in

his usual creepy relaxed tone.

The two took off and continued to lay destruction upon the earth for another 13 years.

**Well I finally got some reviews so I decided to further my story. Yea Daughteralucard I **

**guess it was a pretty messed up thing for Goku to do to Frieza but don't forget what frieza**

**has done and all the things Goku knows about him now. (Death of his people father etc.) **

**Plus this is the future Goku so I decided to alter his personality a tiny bit to make him **

**hate Frieza a little bit more. Ok so chapter 7 will be up tomorrow or sunday don't miss us **

**we finally introduce the main Character Trunks. Well I guess you can say Gohan is the **

**main character for half the story and Trunks the rest.**


	7. 13 Years Later

**CHAPTER 7: 13 Years Later **

It has been 13 years since the appearance of the Androids. Trunks is now 13 years old he is a teenager and he now joins the fight against the Androids.

Trunks sat on his bed with his legs folded. He was watching TV and was flipping through channels but all that was on was either shows from years ago or news about the Androids. He got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. To his dismay when he opened the Refrigerator it was nearly empty, all that was left was some milk and a piece of old bread.

(Mom's been to afraid to go shopping lately) Trunks thought

Trunks walked into the living room to see his mom watching some television.

"Mom give me some money and I'll run down to the grocery store real quick." Trunks said

"Trunks no I won't risk your life over some food." Bulma replied

"But mom both me and you are starving. I really want to eat!" Trunks said

Trunks hated the Androids they had ruined his life he remembered the first time he learned of the Androids was when he was 5.

**FLASH BACK**

"HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE TRUNKSY." Bulma said loudly

Trunks didn't notice his moms greeting because he was too busy staring out the window.

"What are you looking at dear." Bulma said

"Mommy who are those 2 people destroying buildings." Trunks asked

"Oh my god its the Androids,Trunks quick hurry we have to get to the underground base."

Bulma grabbed Trunks and ran to the underground base under West City which was built 5 years ago when the Androids appeared. It was considered the safest place in the world although not the most luxurious.

"Mommy who are the Androids." Trunks asked

"Their very bad people Trunks never go near them they killed your father along with millions of other people." Bulma said

**END FLASHBACK**

Trunks grabbed some money off the table.

"Mom don't worry about me I'll come back with food." Trunks said as he ran out the door.

"Trunks no!" Bulma yelled

Trunks took off to the sky and headed for the nearest Grocery Store. He flew around for a couple of minutes and spotted a broken down store so he went inside.

"Hmm lets see if the food is still fresh." He said to himself

Trunks grabbed some meat,potatoes, other vegetables and some junk food and began to make his way out of the store when he noticed Androids 17 and 18 land outside.

(Shit what do they want,West City is nothing but ashes.) Trunks thought

"I don't know sis my scanners keep picking up life in this city." 17 said

"But how could that be we destroyed this city years ago." 18 replied

"I don't know maybe they have some sort of hideout underground who knows really when humans are scared they find any possible way to survive." 17 said

To Trunks dismay 17 and 18 walked into the store. Trunks went and hid in the frozen food section.

"Why are we in here 17." 18 asked annoyed

"Hey chill out humans have nothing to eat so they could be in here." 17 said

"I have an idea why don't we just go around and destroy all the stores in the world than that way they won't have anything to eat and they'll all starve to death." 17 added

"Sure as long as you leave the clothing stores." 18 replied

The Androids were getting closer and closer to Trunks. He hid behind the food of his isle as he watched 17 and 18 walk around. Trunks began sweating.

(Aw man if they find me I'm dead for sure) Trunks thought

---------------------------------------------

"Trunks you stupid boy your going to get yourself killed." Bulma said out loud to herself

Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

(Oh no Androids) Bulma thought

(No wait Androids don't knock.) She thought remembering the first encounter she had with them.

Bulma opened the door to find Gohan standing their with groceries.

"Gohan good to see you come in." Bulma said

"Hi Bulma and thanks I've brought food for you and Trunks to eat I know how hard it is to get food with those freaks running around,this should last you half a year." Gohan said grinning

Bulma enveloped Gohan with a hug.

"Gohan thank you so much."

Gohan chuckled slightly

"No problem Bulma, hey where's Trunks.?" He asked

"Oh no I almost forgot, he rushed out to the store to find some food, Gohan please go look for him I don't want anything to happen to him." Bulma said with tears forming in her eyes

"Hey don't worry I'll bring him back safe and thats a promise." Gohan said walking out

------------------------------------

(I got to get out of here) Trunks thought as he began tip toeing out of the section. Trunks was almost home free but he unfortunately kicked a can of pees which caused a huge echo and went rolling to the counter.

"Hey what was that, I just heard something." 17 said

"Yea me too." 18 said

"Come out, come out where ever you are." 17 said

"Oh for gods sake." 18 said as she blasted half the store

One of the blasts hit Trunks causing him to force a yell.

"Got him." 18 said as she flew over to where Trunks was,17 followed her.

"Well look what we have here." 17 said

"He's a new face I don't think I've seen him before." 18 said

"What does it matter he just another human, lets kill him." 17 said

"No you won't you monsters." Trunks said

Trunks then launched himself at Android 17 and began attacking. 17 just swatted him like a fly sending Trunks to the ground hurt.

"Well your not a regular human are you?" 17 said

"No I think he's Vegeta's kid." 18 said

"Wow how interesting, lets have some fun with him." 17 said as he walked up and kicked Trunks extremely hard into the stomach knocking him out.

-----------------------------------------

Trunks awoke in a abandoned ware house. He looked up to see 17 and 18 smiling at him.

"W-why d you bring me hear." Trunks asked

"Like I said before, to have some fun." 17 responded

He then walked over and picked up a blade

"You see Trunks I'm going to cut off your fingers one by one. To be blunt I'm going to dissect you to study the human body and what gives you these foolish emotions, oh who am I kidding I just want to see you scream ahahahahhaha." 17 said

"Heh he never was good at Science." 18 said

"No leave me alone you fiends." Trunks said angrily

18 appeared behind him and held him still as 17 walked over with his blade.

"Now Trunks remember this will only hurt a lot ahahahhaa." 17 said laughing menacingly

17 was ready to cut of Trunks fingers when Gohan came crashing threw the wall and tackled 17 into 18.

"MASENKO!!." Gohan yelled as he hit both Androids causing them to crash threw the walls of the ware house.

Gohan grabbed Trunks and flew at top speed out of the warehouse. Gohan noticed Trunks had fainted from either fear or injury.

---------------------------------------

Gohan kicked Bulma's door open.

"BULMA GET TO THE UNDEGROUND BASE NOW THE ANROIDS ARE VERY CLOSE BY AND I THINK THEY TRACKED ME SO HURRY UP!" Gohan yelled

Bulma ran outside Capsule Corp followed by Gohan who was carrying Trunks and they went into the underground base.

Trunks woke up to see Bulma and Gohan standing over him.

"W-were am I" Trunks asked

"Its okay kid I saved you before they could do anything bad to you." Gohan replied

"Thank you Gohan." Trunks replied

"Trunks I told you not to leave didn't I." Bulma said

"But mom I wanted to bring food home for you and me." Trunks replied

"Hey don't sweat it kid I've got you covered." Gohan said

"What really." Trunks said smiling

"Yea Trunks, Gohan brought food like 10 minutes after you left." Bulma said

"S-sorry mom." Trunks replied

Suddenly explosions could be heard from above.

"Oh no the Androids are attacking." a man said

"Run!!!" Everyone began yelled

"NO! STOP!, listen to me everyone if we all just stay quiet then they won't find us, please trust me, were underground they will never look for us here." Gohan yelled to everyone

Everyone then calmed down and waited. Trunks just stared at Gohan, he admired his courage and power. Trunks really looked up to him as a father type figure.

Finally the explosions settled and everyone calmed down some more.

"Gohan c-can you train me." Trunks asked surprising Gohan

"Hehe sure kid if its okay with your mother that is."

"Absolutely not I'm not losing my only son to those mechanical demons N.O Trunks no, let Gohan handle this for now."

Trunks looked down at the ground disappointed. Gohan walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Psst Trunks we start tomorrow don't tell your mother okay?" Gohan said

"Really you mean it" Trunks said whispering back

"Absolutely" Gohan replied


	8. Mysterious Stranger

**Chapter 8: Mysterious Stranger**

So as promised Trunks sneaked out every now and then to train with Gohan. Of course his mom knew the whole time.

"Ah mom I'll be right back I'm going to-"

"Trunks you don't have to lie to me I know you've been training with Gohan I'm not stupid this is your 3rd time leaving to go train with him right?" Bulma said with her hands on her hips 

"Well uh yea..."

"Well fine I know I can't stop you just promise me that you won't fight the Androids." Bulma said with a concerned look on her face.

Trunks hesitated to say that

"Er I got to go mom bye I'll be home for dinner." Trunks said running out the door

"Trunks! You didn't answer my question!" 

Trunks flew at top speed in order to avoid the Androids spotting him. He flew past a desert and glanced at the sand for a moment then looked back up and continued to fly. He flew past a forest and then reached a huge grass land where he noticed Gohan sitting. Trunks descended and landed next to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks said greeting him 

"Trunks you've came are you ready for our training session?" Gohan asked with a smile 

"You bet I am!" Trunks yelled excitedly 

"Okay so this is what our 4th time training together in 2 months right?" Gohan asked 

"Yea it is why?" Trunks asked

"Well if you want next time I fight the Androids you can help me out, unless you don't want to."

"No I will I want to get those monsters for all that they've done." he said with anger in his voice

"Ah I'm glad you feel that way Trunks now lets begin." Gohan said 

Trunks got in his fighting stance 

"When your ready." Gohan said 

Trunks charged at Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan began blocking all of them giving Trunks some punching practice. This lasted for about 2 minutes then Gohan decided to attack back with a swift upper cut which sent Trunks flat on his back

"Geez is it me or are you starting to punch harder." Trunks said sarcastically 

"Hehehe well I might have been taking it easy on you the past 2 months but now I'll fight you with the best of my ability in Base Form." 

"Okay get ready Gohan" Trunks said as he got to his feet and attacked again. They fought back and forth trading punches and kicks for about half an hour before Trunks finally collapsed from exhaustion. 

"Hehehe good job Trunks I think thats enough for today." Gohan said smiling 

He then began scratching the back of his head

"Hey why don't we go get something to eat I'm starving!"

"Yea lets go to my house my mom will make us some food." Trunks said

"Okay lets go." Gohan said

They both got up and flew to what was left of Capsule Corp 

-------------------------------------

A warrior with red spiked hair stood on top of a mountain.

(Where am I) He thought ( If I've been released out of the music box it means Hirudegarn is free too, I must find a way to get back inside) 

------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you stopped by for dinner Gohan we hardly get to see you anymore" Bulma said 

"Yea I miss the good old days." Gohan said as he swallowed his rice 

"Yea traveling to Namek has got be one of the greatest adventures!" Bulma said with a weak smile

"Yea it was good except for the part when Reccome beat the crap out of me hahahahahha" Gohan said jokingly 

"Yea Goku told me about that guy, he was big with orange hair pretty stupid." Bulma added 

"Yea but he was no match against dad (sigh) I really do miss you dad." 

"You know you look just like him in that orange Gi." Bulma said 

"Really ya think so? It inspires me to wear his old colors." Gohan said examining his Gi

"Hey mom can we see whats on the news." Trunks said randomly 

"Yea I guess so but I don't want you guys running off theirs like a 99 chance that the Androids are attacking, they always are except when its night time it seems even those freaks need some rest."

Trunks turned on the TV to the news channel. 

"See I told you!." Bulma said in Triumph 

The News Announce was discussing the current location the Androids were in. 

"Grr I've had it with them!" Gohan said slamming his fist on the table "I'm going to kill those monsters."

Gohan then ran outside and took off in the directions of the Androids.

"Gohan no!- uh Trunks where are you going!" Bulma yelled directing her attention to Trunks

"I have to help mom sorry" He said as he took off after Gohan 

Trunks flew fast and finally caught up to Gohan

"You shouldn't be here Trunks its very dangerous" Gohan said as they flew 

"I'm going to help you said I could!" Trunks responded 

"I wasn't actually serious and right now I'm so angry that I might forget about you down their so be careful!" 

"R-right, oh hey theirs the city its on fire!" Trunks said with anger in his voice

"Hope your ready Trunks!" Gohan said without a trace of fear in his voice 

Gohan and Trunks landed near 17 and 18. The two androids noticed Gohan and Trunks and directed their attention towards them.

"Well look who it is, Gohan came here to try to stop us again eh?" 17 said 

"No I came here to kill you not stop you even when your on the ground begging for mercy I won't let you live for everything you've done" Gohan said angrily 

"Wow I've never seen you talk like that before you must really be pissed." 17 said still smiling 

"Oh who cares how mad he is lets kill him I'm still angry about that time he ambushed us in the ware house" 18 said looking at Gohan 

"Oh yea I forgot about that, well when we kill Gohan were going to cut your fingers off Trunks so stick around kid hehehhe." 17 said evilly 

"Don't let them get to you I'm here for you Trunks now stand back" Gohan said 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan yelled as his hair spiked up turned gold. 

(Wow Super Saiyan looks so cool.) Trunks thought 

"Wow here we go with the gold hair again it really gets old Gohan." 17 said 

"Hey 17 shut up and lets get him already!" 18 yelled as she charged at Gohan 

Gohan jumped back and engaged in a brawl between the two Androids. Trunks noticed that 17 and 18 were very in sync with their moves and very organized they were very graceful fighters he had to admit.

Gohan blocked a punch from 17 and de-materialized and re-materialized in the air. 

"Masenko!" He yelled as he shot a blast at the two Androids. 

"Watch out!" 17 yelled as he and 18 dodged the blast 

Gohan appeared behind 17 and slugged him in the face sending him into a building. 

"AH 17!" "You'll pay for that punk!" 18 said angrily 

She then attacked Gohan and the two began exchanging moves. 18 went for a jump kick but Gohan dodged and countered with a left hook which 18 blocked and countered with 2 punched which made contact with Gohans nose. Gohan then responded with a round house kick which made contact with 18's head causing her to fly a little. 

"(Panting) You see you guys can't win I've gotten stronger!" Gohan said 

"Hm I'll admit your a little better but your over exaggerating your power." 18 said 

Suddenly 17 appeared behind Gohan and caught him in a full nelson. 

"Hahaha got you!" 17 yelled

"No! Let go Damn Android!" Gohan yelled frustrated 

"Hey 17 hold him still." 18 said as she flew over 

To Trunks horror 18 began landing vicious blows to Gohans stomach. 

"Here and have this and some more" She yelled as she continued to use Gohan's stomach as a punching bag. 

18 paused for a moment during this time Gohan coughed up some blood.

"Hehe looks like hero boy is almost finished." 17 said "Come on 17 lets finish this!" 

"My pleasure!" She said as she powered up a energy blast 

"NO! Stop" Trunks yelled as he charged at 18

"What the oooooooooooooooof" She cried out as Trunks punched her right in the stomach.

17 did not let go of Gohan he continued to watch as he held the half unconscious Gohan in a full nelson. 

"MONSTER!" he yelled as he went for a right hook which 18 blocked 

"You'll pay for that kid! I'm going to make sure 17 cuts off you head along with your fingers!" She yelled as she roundhouse kicked Trunks in the head sending him face first into the concrete. 

She landed beside him.

"Goodbye you little piece of shit!" She said as she stuck out her index finger causing it to glow. 

"STOP YOU VILLAIN!" a booming heroic voice came 

"What the hell" she turned around to find the tip of a sword pointing directly towards her face

(Who the hell is this guy) Trunks thought 

"Well looks like we have ourselves another fighter" 17 said as he finally let go of Gohan 

Gohan landed on the ground half unconscious struggling to get to his feet he then reverted out of Super Saiyan form.

"Gohan are you okay?" Trunks said running to his aid

"(Cough) yea I'm okay who's the guy with the sword?" He asked 

Trunks directed his attention towards the mysterious sword wielding fighter

"I have no idea" Trunks responded

"Listen up freak show we don't take kindly to being interrupted in the middle of something." 17 said

"Silence draw your blade and lets battle!" The man responded 

"H mph some weird lingo your using their pal but okay, 18 let me take this guy out." 17 said 

17 attacked the man with punches and kicks. The man began evading them he then responded to 17's attack with a counter of his own using his sword making crazy combinations with them. 17 began evading them all.

"Is this the best you got?" 17 mocked 

(Darn it seems this guy although no where near Hirudegarn's strength is still stronger than me, whats more is I doubt I can stop him with a magic flute.) The man thought

17 then caught the sword and slugged the man in the face sending him crashing to the ground. 

"Well I expected a lot more from someone who walks around with a sword." 17 said

"BRAVE CANNON!" He shouted 

A gigantic blast erupted form his hands towards 17. 

"17 move out of the way!" 18 yelled

"H mph watch this!" 17 put up both his arms and attempted to bock the blast. It hit him head on causing a huge explosion.

Everyone in the destroyed city watched as the smoke cleared. When it cleared 17 stood unharmed with his arms still in defense position.

"What an attack you managed to get my clothes dirty." 17 said "Huh where the hell is that guy" he added

"Behind you!" The man yelled as he picked his sword up ready to slice 17 in half.

"Ahhhhh no!" 17 yelled as he stood frozen knowing he was about to be cut in half in a moment.

"This guy might actually do it"Gohan said 

Suddenly 18 intervened with a missile drop kick sending the man crashing into a building.

"You idiot I just saved your life." 18 said

"I have to admit you probably did. He's not very strong but he's dangerous with that sword." 17 said 

The man arose from the destruction grasping his right arm.

(What have those fiends done to me) He thought 

"Well lets finish this" 17 said as he powered up a blast 

"Right then we can finish the Saiyan's off" She said as she powered up a blast 

"I can't just sit here and watch I'm helping him!" Gohan yelled as he transformed back into Super Saiyan and flew at 17 and 18

"Goodby- ooof" 17 sledgehammered by Gohan 

"You stupid punk" 18 yelled

"Masenko" Gohan yelled

18 dodged it however Gohan appeared behind here kicked her with incredible force sending her into another building.

Gohan then put the man's arm around his neck.

"Don't worry I got you" Gohan said to the man."

"T-thank you" he responded

17 and 18 rose out from the ashes 

"Gohan their coming!" Trunks yelled 

"Gah... HEY ANDROIDS!" Gohan yelled 

"Your dead you hear me!" 17 yelled

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan yelled 

"DAMN IT NOT AGAIN" 18 YELLED

"AHH MY EYES" 17 YELLED

"Lets get the hell out of here." Gohan yelled as he flew past Trunks carrying the man. Trunks then took off and followed.

"Hey thanks for helping us back their." Gohan said 

"Its no problem I hate injustice." The man said

"So whats your name I've never seen you around here before." 

"My name is Tapion." 


	9. Extreme Chaos

Chapter 9: Extreme Chaos

**Capsule Corp**

Gohan and Trunks took Tapion to Capsule Corp their he told the story of Hirudagarn and how him and his brother Minoshi were put into music boxes and separated to keep Hirudarn imprisoned.

"Wait so let me get this straight as long as your in the music box Hirudegarn is imprisoned." asked Bulma

"Yes but now that I am free so is Hirudegarn" Said Tapion

"Wait where exactly is he?" Trunks asked

"He's inside me." Tapion responded

"W-what I don't understand" Gohan said

"You see I'm holding him in but unless I go back inside the music box he will eventually break free and he is much stronger than those two we fought today."

"Stronger than the Androids, man I don't like the sound of that." Bulma said

"So your positive the only way to stop Hirudegarn is by sealing you back inside that music box." Asked Trunks

"Yes I'm afraid it is the only way." Tapion said

"So how do you get back inside?" Gohan asked

"I can't its broken." Tapion said

"Darn must have been the Androids who released you." Trunks said

"W-wait I think I can fix the music box." Said Bulma

"Really are you sure?" Tapion said

"I can do it but it will take me about 1 day or so, you think you can keep Hirudegarn sealed up until then?" Bulma asked

"I hope so." Said Tapion

"Okay I'll go get started." Bulma said as she walked out of the room into her lab.

"I really think this is not the best way to solve this problem." Said Trunks

"What do you mean?" Tapion asked

"I mean I don't want to seal you up for eternity you deserve to live life and be with your family and your brother Minoshi." Said Trunks

"Ah thank you Trunks but this is the only way, believe me you guys will stop the Androids one day but if Hirudegarn shows up he will kill The Androids along with everyone else on this planet then the planet will be history." Said Tapion

"Well I'm definitely not scared of this Hirudegarn but I don't want to fight it either." Said Gohan

"Your a brave man Gohan and very powerful probably one of the strongest fighters I have ever met but even you will prove little resistance against him." Said Tapion

Gohan cringed at this

"So what does Hirudegarn look like is he human shaped or what?" Trunks asked

"He is a dragon, a very large on at that, he can't speak all he does is growl and destroy." Said Tapion

"Okay say we fight this Hirudegarn and can't win is their anything we can do to slow it down?" asked Gohan

"I'm glad you asked my flute here will imprison it for a little while longer but it can only work so many times." Said Tapion "If it escapes today I will try to hold it off for another day with my flute but this won't keep it imprisoned for long."

"Hey maybe if we get luck Hirudegarn will kill the Androids and then we can seal it up." Trunks joked

"Heh I wish life was that simple." said Gohan "The Androids would probably find a way to control it or something."

**2 Days passed and Bulma is almost finished with the music box.**

"Hey mom hows the music box coming along?" Asked Trunks

"Almost done I'll have it fixed in 5 hours, is that okay Tapion?"

"Yes thank you, looks like we'll get by without having to fight Hirudegarn." he said

Tapion had stayed with Trunks and Bulma for the past 2 days as a guest. Trunks and Tapion began to bond a little as Tapion shared stories with Trunks and Trunks shared his stories about the Androids with Tapion.

Suddenly the ground shook.

"What was that!, is it the Androids or Hirudegarn!" yelled Trunks

"Its probably The Androids I would know if Hirudegarn is loose or not." said Tapion

"Oh no if The Androids are attacking it must mean Gohan is on his way to fight them." said Trunks

"Tapion come on lets go stop them." Said Trunks

"No Trunks don't you dare I don't want you getting killed!" yelled Bulma over the loud destruction noises in the background.

"Don't worry I'll look after Trunks."said Tapion

"Fine you'd better" Bulma retorted

With that the two took off in the direction of the Androids.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan was already on the scene

(Their they are) he thought

"Boom their goes another one ahahahhahaha." yelled 17 excitedly

"17 this is so juvenile we should be looking for Gohan not blowing stuff up I mean he could be getting stronger at this very moment." said 18

"I'd listen to her if I were you" said Gohan interrupting

17 and 18 turned towards Gohan

"You see sis why look for Gohan when he always finds us" 17 said smiling

"I said it before and I'll say it again you two will pay for what you have done to this planet" said Gohan

"This punk is really starting to piss me off!" yelled 18

"Congrats Gohan today is the day you die!" 17 said

"If I die I'll make sure I take you two with me,haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gohan screamed transforming into a Super Saiyan

"Okay we have to kill him sis every time we fight him he gets stronger, he's already surpassed Vegeta" said 17

"Who cares Vegeta was a weakling anyway" said 18

"Yes but notice everyone of those Z fighter we killed by ourselves with ease, but Gohan it takes both of us to beat him." said 17

"Heh your wrong just stand back and watch!" yelled 18 as she attacked Gohan

The two began fighting back and forth trading punches and kicks. They were both evenly matched so far.

17 continued to watch as his eyes struggled to keep up with Gohan and 18

(Wow their moving so fast its hard for me to keep up, heh guess I'm not use to seeing this kind of speed from someone other than myself.) 17 thought (I have to admit 18 and Gohan are the only two people in the universe who can match me in strength. Too bad Gohan will be dead soon so it will only be 18)

The battle raged on and 18 went for a 3 punch combo Gohan dodged the first punch and caught her two arms and held her tight.

"Grr let go of me!" Yelled 18

"Not a chance" He responded

He then kicked her in the stomach and then again and again and again

(Woa that was about 7 kicks he landed their and he's still going, maybe I should step in) thought 17

Finally 18 broke out of Gohan's grip and head butted him in the face causing his forehead to bleed.

"(cough) stupid bitch how dare you put your hands on me" 18 said angrily

"Whats wrong you don't like getting hurt do you." Gohan said wiping the blood off his fore head." "WELL WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET YOU MONSTERS"

"Grr SHUT UP" 18 yelled releasing and energy attack at Gohan

Gohan evaded it and appeared behind 18 and slugged her in the face sending her towards the ground.

"MASENKO!" he yelled as he shot his Signature move at 18

"SHIT!" she yelled barely avoiding the blast

Gohan then appeared behind her and kicked her in the back

18 then cried out in pain and went on the defensive as Gohan attacked.

(H-hes a little stronger than me) she thought

Gohan continued to attack

"Whats wrong are you scared! Well now you know how the people felt!" Gohan yelled

18 became furious

"SHUT UP!!" she screamed as she countered with a kick to Gohan nose causing it to bleed she then hit him with 5 punches to the face and finished it off with a roundhouse kick sending him flying back.

"POWER BLITZ!!" she yelled as she shot a huge energy blast at Gohan

Gohan put his arms up and blocked the blast

17 landed beside 18

"Wow sis not bad I think you beat him" he said

"(Panting) of course I beat him he's nothing but a weakling" she said

"I dunno he looked like he was giving you a lot of trouble" he said

"Oh shut up lets go home" she said

The two were ready too leave when Trunks and Tapion landed

"Huh you two again" said 17

"Hey where's Gohan" Trunks yelled

"I killed him" said 18

"W-what!" said Trunks startled

"N-no you didn't!!" a voice came booming as an explosion came out from the buildings. Gohan emerged extremely battle damaged. His clothes were torn up and his arms were bleeding but he looked like he could continue to fight.

"G-gohan your okay!" yelled Trunks

"Yes now lets take care of these bastards!" he responded

"I will fight as well" said Tapion

"Okay, hey 18 I'll finish off Gohan he's the real problem okay thaaaaaanks!! he yelled as he charged at Gohan

(Shit I'm done for I'm too tired to take a fully energized Android on) Gohan thought

17 attacked Gohan and the two began battling it out in the sky

"Great I get stuck with these losers" said 18

"Tapion I think we can beat her, Gohan as weakened her a lot maybe we have a chance." said Trunks

"Right!" Tapion said drawing his sword

"Don't count on it kid I'm an Android, Androids don't get tired either we die or we don't so my power level is exactly the same as it was when I began fighting Gohan while Gohan's has dropped sufficiently, I guess this is what gives as an edge in our fights" she said

"Okay Tapion lets go!!" Trunks said as he attacked 18

He went on the offensive but didn't last long as 18 slugged him in the head sending him face first into the cement.

"Seriously why even try just give up" she said

Trunks looked over at Tapion while he struggled to get up

(Why isn't he helping me) Trunks thought

All of a sudden Tapion began screaming

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

This stopped all the fighting. Gohan and 17 stopped and looked over at Tapion

"Hey! Whats your friends deal is he trying to scare us or something" 17 asked

Gohan didn't answer he just continued to watch

(Oh no its happening Hirudegarn is coming) he thought

Suddenly Tapion collapsed on his knee's and a huge dragon appeared before them.

"What the hell is that!" 18 yelled

"Hey is this some kind of battle plan!" yelled 17 to Gohan

"No its a long story but he's stronger than all of us and he's going to destroy everything if we don't do something" replied Gohan

"H mph I'm not helping you maybe that thing will kill you for us." 17 said

"I wasn't asking for your help" Gohan replied descending to the ground

"So Tapion is this the monster?" Gohan asked

"Yes it is"


	10. Hirudegarns Rampage

**Chapter 10:Hirudegarns Rampage **

No one moved an inch, everyone stood still and watched as Hirudegarn began to growl loudly.

"Darn where did my flute go!!" yelled Tapion

He then suddenly remembered

"Darn I left it at Capsule Corp!" he yelled

"Go get it I'll hold him off for now" said Gohan flying up towards the monster

"Gohan you mustn't you'll die!" yelled Tapion

"Just go get it hurry" Gohan yelled back

With that Tapion flew towards Capsule Corp.

"Okay Hirudegarn are you ready!!" yelled Gohan

The monster didn't reply it just began blasting buildings

"Not much of a talker huh okay then haaaa" Gohan began attacking Hirudegarn

"Hey 18 you think we should try to help?" 17 asked his sister as they continued to watch from below not too far from Trunks.

"Hell no let them all die we'll deal with that thing later!" she replied

Gohan attacked again and again

"My punches and kicks have no effect on this thing" he said to himself

"Okay how about this Masenko!!" He yelled as he hit the monster with a powerful energy beam

This only irritated Hirudegarn

"RAAAAAAAARGHGHAGRUUUUU" it growled

Hirudegarn then picked its arm up and swatted Gohan away like a fly. Gohan flew into a building unconscious.

"Gohan No!" yelled Trunks as he raced over towards the area where he fell.

Trunks began throwing rocks out of the way as he searched for Gohan's body. Finally he saw Gohans arm near by and pulled him out of the rubble.

"Damn he's knocked out cold!" Trunks said to himself

"Woa 18 did you see that he swatted Gohan away like he was nothing" he said to his sister

"Yea it's dangerous alright, lets try to fight it if we can't beat it then we'll have to let that spiky haired freak handle it." she said as she flew up towards the creature followed by her brother.

"Okay freak lets go!" yelled 17 as he and 18 began attacking Hirudegarn

(The Androids are actually helping us) Trunks thought

Trunks set Gohan down in a safe place and flew up towards the fight.

17 and 18 were fighting a losing battle as Hirudegarn only became angrier with every attack they landed on him.

Hirudegarn then opened its mouth and released a devastating energy blast directed towards 17.

17 barely dodged it and before he had time to react Hirudegarn swatted him away like a fly as well.

"17!" yelled 18 as she flew down to her brothers aid

"Are you okay?" she asked her brother

"Y-yea I'm fine." 17 said as he struggled to get to his feet

"Forget it 17 let the brats handle it" she said to her brother

"Yea good idea and if they somehow win against this thing we'll thank them then kill them." said 17

With that the two Androids flew off.

"Later Punk your on your own!!" yelled 18 to Trunks

"Ahh great those ass wholes decided to run I'm so screwed!" Trunks said to himself

"I have to at least try!" Trunks said to himself

He flew towards the monster and blasted it and continued to blast it. When the smoke cleared Hirudegarn was unharmed.

"Well that worked well" Trunks said sarcastically

Trunks didn't notice Hirudegarns tail coming towards him. It was too late as it struck him across the back sending him flying at full speed into the ground.

Trunks struggled to get up his clothes were torn and he felt awful.

(How could that thing be so powerful I think I'm going to faint) Trunks thought

Hirudegarn then began powering up a huge blast directed towards Trunks

Trunks fell on his knees

"Darn I'm sorry Gohan I let you down its over to think it would all end like this I can't believe it!" Trunks said punching into the ground

Trunks closed his eyes and was ready for the worst, suddenly he began to hear beautiful music near by.

"W-what where's that coming from!" he said to himself

He glanced around the destroyed city and noticed Tapion in the sky near Hirudegarn playing a flute. Hirudegarn began to evaporate as if he were nothing more than an illusion. Finally he disappeared and everything became quiet.

Tapion flew down towards Trunks

"Hey was that the flute you were talking about?" Trunks asked

"Yes and I'm happy to say your mother has finished the music box so you don't have to worry about this again, now where Gohan?" he asked

"He's over here unconscious I'll grab him and we'll fly home." said Trunks

He put Gohan over his shoulder and they flew to Capsule Corp.

When they arrived Trunks and Tapion told Bulma about everything that had happened and in an hour Gohan finally woke up.

"Damn I feel like I got hit by a train." he said

"Yea you were out cold for about 5 hours after Hirudegarn hit you." said Trunks

"Wow, Tapion you really weren't joking about that things power it made the Androids seem like nothing." said Gohan

"Yea man even the Androids were like screw this!" said Trunks

Everyone laughed at this statement

"So Bulma I think its time I go into the music box now." Tapion said his smiling fading

"Yea I guess Tapion so umm what exactly do I do?" Bulma asked

"Oh just turn the nob and I should be transported in their I guess." he replied

"I'm going to miss you Tapion." said Trunks

"Yea I'll miss you too little brother." he replied "Here take this it's yours now use it against the Androids I don't need it anymore." he said handing Trunks his sword

Trunks smiled widely

"Thank you Tapion I'll always remember you!" Trunks said

"Thank you Bulma and you too Gohan" he said shaking Gohan's hand

"Your a great fighter and hero guide Trunk's well for one day he will be a savior like you!" he said

"I will Tapion take care man it was an honor to meet you" said Gohan

With that Bulma turned the nob and Tapion faded away back into the music box.

"(Sigh) well I guess its back to the Androids issue" said Gohan


	11. Hero of the future

**Chapter 11: Hero of the Future**

Trunks kicked the door open to his house carrying Gohan over his shoulder.

(How could I let this happen) he thought

It had been 5 months since they last saw Tapion. The Androids eventually realized that Hirudegarn was gone and continued their reign of terror. Trunks and Gohan had just finished battling the Androids. It ended the same way it always did in defeat however this time Gohan had lost his arm protecting Trunks from a huge energy blast.

"Oh my god Trunks what happened!!" yelled Bulma

"To be blunt we got beat up" Trunks replied

"His arm!! Oh my god!, Trunks put him over here" said Bulma as she ran over to her bed

Trunks placed Gohan down on the bed.

"Trunks go call the doctor!" yelled Bulma

"R-right!" he replied as he ran over to the kitchen to grab the phone.

Gohan began to slowly open his eyes

"W-whats going on" he said weakly

"Gohan hold still this is going to hurt a little" said Bulma jamming a needle into where his arm used to be.

"Ah!!" Gohan yelled in pain

"Mom the doctors on his way" said Trunks walking back into the room.

"Okay good, now Trunks please explain to me how Gohan lost his left arm." said Bulma unhappily

"Well you see when me and Gohan were fighting the Androids at Super World, I was knocked out so I'm guessing Gohan hid somewhere and then the Androids probably blew the whole place apart causing Gohan to lose his arm." said Trunks ending theory

The doctor came and treated Gohan and said he would live and be able to fight again. So Trunks and Bulma waited for Gohan to wake up. While Gohan was asleep he had dreams of his old battles on Namek with Krillin and Vegeta. He dream t about the first time Piccolo trained him. He dreamed about his fight with Nappa and Vegeta then Gohan's next dream was very strange he was in a destroyed city. Everything was on fire.

"Where am I" said Gohan his voice echoing

"My arm its back it can't be." he said to himself

Gohan then saw The Androids

"Oh no this isn't a dream its a nightmare." he said to himself

Suddenly both the Androids were right in front of him

"Well hello their Gohan we meet again" said 17 in a creepy tone

"N-no stay away from me you monsters!" yelled Gohan as he lunged forth and threw a punch at 17.

17 dodged with ease

"I can't believe it I'm so weak" he said to himself

Suddenly Gohan saw a man with gold hair land in front of him.

He was wearing a black tank top with gray sweat pants and yellow capsule corp boots. He appeared to be in his early twenties and was only about 2 inches shorted then Gohan.

"Its you again!" said 17 annoyed

"Look the names Trunks and it ends her you hear me your time is up! The man said

"Hehe well Trunks listen here nothing ends here except you got it!" replied 17

"Grr how dare he 17 lets kill this punk." said 18

17 then walked over towards 18 and whispered in her ear.

"Comprende" was all Gohan could make out

Suddenly the 3 began battling it out

"He said his name was Trunks but that can't be he's older" he said to himself

"Unless this is a dream from the future but how could it be"

He looked back towards the fight and noticed Trunks was in full control.

Trunks then flew at top speed dodging 18's blasts and extended his arm

"FOR GOHAN!!" he yelled before destroying 18 with a powerful energy beam

"U-unbelievable he did it- but what did he mean "For Gohan?" oh no I must be dead the Androids must have already killed me."

Suddenly everything faded and Gohan opened his eyes. He looked around the room and noticed Trunks and Bulma both asleep.

"What a strange dream." he said to himself

"Could it be true is Trunks really the one who finally defeats the Androids?"

"But what if I change history what if I beat the Androids or live?" he continued to wonder

"No if I live it might change history and Trunks might die, besides I don't know how I end up dying."

Trunks finally woke up

"Gohan! Your okay!" said Trunks happily

"Yea kid I'm fine, lets get back to training." he said determined

**5 Months later **

Gohan and Trunks had finished another one of their sparring sessions and began relaxing on top of a mountain.

"Why can't I do it Gohan why is it so hard to become a Super Saiyan?" the young saiyan asked

"You can become one all you need is the right motivation thats all. Its simple for me it was when the Androids killed Piccolo and Krillin and then I felt a horrible hurt and then the pain from that turns into rage its maddening. I don't it to ever happen again something that unfair and then suddenly the dam breaks.

Suddenly huge explosions came from a city near by.

"Ah darn those two!" yelled Trunks

(This is it maybe this is when I die) Gohan thought

"Grr they never even had a chance, ah!!" yelled Gohan as he transformed into a Super Saiyan

"Trunks stay here I'll handle this" said Gohan

"What no Gohan you can't go alone with your injury!" replied Trunks

"Come on Gohan I'm much stronger this time please!" Trunks pleaded

"Fine lets go get em" said Gohan

"Right cool" said Trunks

As Trunks turned around Gohan chopped him in the neck knocking him out cold.

"Sorry kid but I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you"

(Your the one who will beat the Androids someday Trunks I know it and if I don't come back from this fight its up to you little brother) he thought

"See ya later kid" he said as he flew away

"Come on 17 all the humans are dead the fun parts over" said 18

The two began arguing about who had more points when Gohan flew in and kicked 17 sending him into a building.

Gohan could hear 17 fall into the ground when he rose up with his clothes torn.

"Ahahahahahahaha 17 your shirt its torn ahahahah" 18 said laughing hysterically

"That was quite an entrance you made, I hope you enjoyed it because its going to cost you your life" said 17

18 landed beside 17

"I'm glad you came though yes its perfect you could be our tie breaker." said 17

"Sudden death first one to kill him wins not ties go" said 18 as her and her brother surrounded Gohan

"Even if you manage to kill this body someone stronger will surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for NOT ONE!!" he yelled as the battle began


	12. Time Machine

I decided to skip the whole fight scene with Gohan and the Androids and go right to his death because you all saw the movie and if you didn't watch it before continuing this story.

Chapter 12: Time Machine

Gohan put his arms up as he went through the smoke but before he knew it the Androids tackled him together sending him into a building flat on his back. They both flew up in sync and began blasting him.

(This is it, this is where I die, Trunks I'm sorry) thought Gohan as he accepted his fate

"Ah!!" he yelled as he slowly began to lose consciousness and before he knew it he was dead.

"Hey you think we got him?" 17 asked his sister

"I really hope the punk is dead watching him grow up was a pain in the ass." replied 18

They both flew down to were Gohan's body was

18 walked over and lifted Gohan's head with her boot.

His eyes were open but their was no sign of life.

"Hehe finally he's dead." she said with a tone of joy

"Great now all we have is that purple haired fag to deal with." said 17

"He's no threat." she replied

"Sure thats what you said about Gohan and it took both of us to take him out." said 17

"Well he's dead isn't he?" she said annoyed

17 rolled his eyes "Okay, okay lets just go home." he said as they both flew away

--

Trunks opened his eyes and looked around him. It was raining and it was about 3 hours since he fell unconscious.

Trunks got up and looked around him

"Gohan! No! Why did you go alone!" he said to himself taking off towards the area where Gohan and the Androids had fought.

Trunks flew over the destroyed city. He was incredibly worried. He continued to search for Gohan as he wiped the water of his face trying to keep himself dry. He looked down and their he was.

"GOHAN!" yelled Trunks as he flew down.

Trunks realized by now that Gohan was dead.

"Gohan no why did you have to go!" "Why did you leave me all alone!" "You were my master, my best friend you were everything to me!"

Trunks then walked over to his Gohan and held him in his arms.

"Gohan! Please wake up, please!" said Trunks tears falling down his face

"This just isn't fair!" he yelled smashing his fist into the ground

"GRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Trunks began to yell uncontrollably and his hair began to spike up still in its lavender state. His eyes then began to flash a green color and his hair began flashing between Gold and Lavender.

"ARGHhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Finally Trunks hair flashed gold as he became a Super Saiyan.

Trunks began panting loudly,"Haaaaa...haaaaaa...haaaaaa... "

"I did it I'm a Super Saiyan!" he yelled

--

"Next!" yelled a very large man sitting at the table

"Name please" he asked

"Oh yea its Gohan"

The mans jaw dropped

"Gohan as in Goku's son" the man asked

"Uh yea thats right, your King Yemma right?" asked Gohan

"Yes I am, okay hold on lets see here." he said as he began flipping through his large book

"Okay it says you were killed by the Androids" King Yemma said with an unhappy tone

Gohan gritted his teeth and clenched his fist

"Grrr I hate them so much!" he said angrily

"Whoa,whoa slow down their big guy no need to kill someone your a special case you get to keep your body and live and fight in the land of the Grand Kai." said King Yemma

"What are you serious!" said Gohan surprised

"Yes you have protected earth for many years from the Androids you have earned it, and guess who you;ll see their your father along with everyone else." continued Yemma

"Really! I'll get to see my dad and everyone else!?" yelled Gohan excitedly

"Yep everyone's their, well except for that Vegeta guy he went straight to hell but he's changed a great deal. In about 3 years he will be allowed to transfer to the Grand Kai's world if he keeps up the good behavior."

Suddenly Goku appeared in front of them with Baba.

"Here did you ask for Goku?" asked Baba

"Yes I did, Goku it appears earths last protector has been killed by the Androids which means I'm going to send you and Vegeta down to earth to fight the Androids.

Gohan just stared at Goku with a sad look at his face

"Well Gohan you sure have grown your my height now and your strong too." said Goku as he walked over and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Yes but not strong enough I let everyone down dad." said Gohan looking down at the floor

"No you didn't there is still Trunks left and look" Goku said pointing at Baba's crystal ball

Gohan looked at it and saw Trunks standing beside his deceased body and he was a Super Saiyan

"T-Trunks is a Super Saiyan!" said Gohan shocked

(So its true my dream was a message from the future...hm I guess I don't need to worry now) thought Gohan

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought Gohan was earths last protector." Yemma said slightly confused

"No theirs still Trunks." said Gohan

"Well I'm sorry Goku then I can't send you and Vegeta down to fight the Androids." Yemma said

"W-what! Aw come on King Yemma are you serious me and Vegeta are the last hope of earth!" Yelled Goku

"Sorry Goku but its a rule as long as there is a protector on earth we can't interfere." Yemma said

"(Sigh) I guess its only fair me and Vegeta would beat the Androids too quick." Goku said with a cocky smile

"What, what do you mean!?" Gohan asked

"What Gohan you think we just sat here, me and Vegeta have been training. We both surpassed the Androids about 4 years ago when we both went beyond Super Saiyan, first I did it then he did it like a couple of days later.

"What! Are you serious!?" Gohan said shocked

"Well yea watch!" said Goku as he transformed into a Super Saiyan

"Incredible your power, its at least 5 times higher than mine is this the level beyond!" asked Gohan

"No this is just my Super Saiyan form...NOW I GO BEYOND!!" Goku yelled as he began powering up

"G-Goku!! Stop!! Not in here!!" yelled King Yemma

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Goku stood their in Super Saiyan 2 form. He looked slightly different his hair seemed more extended and he gave off lighting from his body.

"I can't believe this... Dad your power level has got to be at least 20 times higher than mine!!"

Goku reverted back to normal

"Cool huh?" Said Goku

Everyone in the check in station stood their with shocked expressions

"Gee where was this guy when the Android killed us" said one man

"Well Gohan grab on to my shoulder and we'll go to Grand Kai's planet, their you can see everyone except Vegeta hehe."

"Okay dad lets go." said Gohan as he grabbed his dads shoulder and they vanished

**3 years later**

Trunks woke up from a long sleep he had. He had been extremely tired since his last encounter with the Androids. If it weren't for his mother coming to find him he would have died.

Trunks got up and went into the shower. Today was the day he was to go into the past.

(Wow I can't wait to meet my dad and everyone) he thought as he washed himself

He got out of the shower and threw on his capsule corp jacket and pants.

"Trunks are you ready!?" yelled Bulma from the kitchen

"Yea mom just about" he responded as he glanced at a picture of his father which was in his bedroom. Trunks observed how is father looked, he was in Saiyan Battle Armor and had his arms crossed. His mom had told him that his father always looked like that. Trunks thought about how his father will look when he meets him.

"I guess I'll find out soon." he said to himself

"Find out what?" said Bulma walking into the room

"Oh nothing." he lied

"Okay Trunks lets eat breakfast together then you'll leave." she said

"Yea sounds good." said Trunks

Trunks had grown a lot in 3 years he was now 16 years old. He was about 5"6 which was a lot taller than Bulma expected considering Vegeta's height and Trunks attitude was different from Vegeta's as well. Trunks was noble and heroic and very shy of girls. Bulma noticed this when ever she brought girls home for Trunks to meet.

Trunks finished breakfast. He went to his room and grabbed his sword put it in his sash and buckled it around him and went out the door to where his mother was.

"Trunks be careful." his mother said

"Don't worry mom I will, you be careful too okay?" he said jumping into the time machine

"Ya you know me" she replied

"Yea thats why I asked." Trunks said humorously

"Bye Trunks!"

"Bye mom I love you" he said waving as the time machine vanished

**Okay so a couple more chapters with the Androids and then the cool stuff starts happening lol. Also don't forget about Hirudegarn he's not out of this story yet their will be more surprises just keep reading and reviewing. **


	13. Welcoming Party!

Chapter 13: Welcome Party!

"Wow those were some really nice people" Trunks said to himself as he looked on into the darkness he Time Machine flew by.

Trunks had visited the past. He had defeated Frieza and met his father. Things were finally looking up.

"I really hope I make it in these 3 years so I can help them."

(Yawn) "Damn I'm really tired." " I still have like a 30 minutes trip" "I'll take a nap in the mean time, who knows whats going on in my world I might need the energy."

With that Trunks dozed off.

**30 Minutes Later**

Trunks alarm clock went off and he immediately woke up.

"Oh man time must be I'm here"

Right on sync Trunks appeared in his world.

"Yep thats my world alright I can tell by the destroyed buildings."

Trunks hoped out of his time machine and went inside his house.

When he walked inside he saw his entire house trashed.

"What the hell happened"

"Hello there Trunks" came a creepy voice.

Trunks turned around to find Android 17 staring at him face to face.

"Yaaa" before Trunks could react 17 punched him in the face. Trunks flew into the bookshelves

"You see Trunks we were here earlier looking for you but we only saw your mom." "Don't worry the bitch ran away she's still alive but my sis is out looking for her so don't bank on it any longer."

"Grr you monster you better not hurt her!" yelled Trunks

"Oh yea what are you going to do about it "Hero Boy" said 17 in a mocking tone

"I'll show you, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Trunks as he erupted into Super Saiyan

(Great my fight with Frieza was only 30 minutes ago and now I have to deal with these jerks.)

Trunks left his sword back in his time machine so attacked with punches and kicks.

17 dodged swiftly

"Hey not bad you've improved...NOT hahahahha"

"You think your so funny Android" yelled Trunks becoming angrier

He then tackled 17 right out of his house

"Kid what the hell are you doing!" yelled 17

"Getting you out of my house!... BURNING ATTACK!" he yelled as he shot a powerful blast at 17

17 was not fast enough so the blast hit him and he flew into a building.

(I've got to get this freak away from my house) Trunks then took off in the opposite direction of 17

"Where does that punk think he's going!" 17 then took off after him

(This is great, getting ambushed what a welcome party!) Trunks thought as he flew in the sky

He turned around and grew extremely nervous when he noticed 17 right on his tail.

(Damn it) his heart began pounding faster and faster

(Why won't they just leave me alone)

Before Trunks could think any long 18 appeared in front of him and round house kicked him in the face sending him into a nearby mountain.

"Finally what took you so long?" asked 17

"The brats mom was really hard to find actually I didn't find her at all." said 18

"What ever its this kid were focused on anyways" replied 17

"What ever lets just kill the brat now!" said 18 as she powered up her blast followed by 17

(Darn I can't move) thought Trunks

"Hey this feels like de ja vu don't it?" said 17

" Yea this is the same exact way we killed Gohan" 18 said with a smile

"LETS END THIS!" SHE YELLED

"Wait 18!"

"WHAT WHY ARE YOU STOPPING!" she replied

"Lets let him live."

"Are you retarded why!" she said impatiently

"Think about it, if he dies we'll have no one else to fight. We'll be bored out of our minds. Lets give him one more life line what do ya say and next time we meet he's dead!" he asked

"UGH FINE!" she said taking off in another direction

"Wow temper!" he said sarcastically

17 then landed beside Trunks

"Listen kid I hope you don't think I'm growing soft or something cause I'm not I just want someone to torture instead of defenseless humans all the time it gets boring ya know?

"YOU MONSTERS!" yelled Trunks

"Haha very funny catch ya later kid for your sake you'd better hope its not too soon." said 17 before taking off.

Trunks got up and began limping home

(I'll find a way to kill them I swear it)


	14. A New Future

**Chapter 14: A new Future**

Bulma sighed as she looked out the window. 3 years had finally passed and Trunks was in the past helping Goku and the others fight the Androids. He had been gone for a while, Bulma spent those days in the underground base where everyone hid from the Androids. With Trunks gone she felt she was unprotected.

"Where is that boy I can't live like this anymore, I was scared when he was here but now I've never been so afraid of the Androids."

She sat down and began reading a book to pass the time.

1 hour later a time machine appeared on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. Trunks stepped out of the time machine.

"Ah home at last!"

He walked into his house and saw his mother reading a book

"Hey what're ya reading there?" he asked with a grin

"Oh my god Trunks your home!" she yelled happily as she wrapped her arms around him

They talked for a little while about what had happened in Goku's timeline. Trunks told her everything about Cell and how he longed to absorb the Androids.

"Wow thats crazy I can't believe that there were more than 2 Androids!"

"Yea it was crazy and Cell was outrageously strong which is why I have to kill the Androids quick because he could arrive at any moment."

Suddenly the Television went off stated the latest Android activity

"Thats it, its their turn!" Trunks said angrily as he turned Super Saiyan

"Trunks be careful" his mother said

"Don't worry mom things are different I can see the light!" he said and then took off

He flew at high speed trying to get to the Androids as quick as possible

"Man this place is a wreck I've been in the past so long I've forgotten how such destruction looks like (sigh) it will all be over soon hopefully." he said thinking about Cell once again

Crystal hid behind a building as she watched Android 17 put a gun to an old mans face.

(Those monsters will never stop) she thought

Suddenly she saw a blast come out of nowhere straight at 17. She looked up to see a man with glowing gold hair.

(Who is that guy) she thought

"Hey its you again" said 17

"Look the names Trunks its over you got that it ends here!" he yelled with confidence

"Heh look here Trunks nothing ends here except you!" replied 17

"Grr lets kill this punk" yelled 18

17 then walked over to 18

"Hey sis listen if we kill this punk we'll be missing a months worth of fun comprende?"

"I don't care I need this" she said glaring at Trunks

Crystal continued to watch as the battle began

(I can't believe it he's man handling them were was this guy this whole time?)

The next part of the fight shocked her in a good way

18 fired a number of blasts at Trunks, Trunks dashed at her deflecting all the blasts. He then flew in front of 18 with his hand extended

"FOR GOHAN!" he yelled as he incinerated her in a huge energy blast

(He did it he killed her I can't believe it this super powered guy actually killed the Android. Wait did he say for Gohan, he knew Gohan but how I knew him too I never saw this guy around. I'll have to find out more about him later I can't talk to him now because he'll be too ashamed of his powers maybe later) she thought

Back on the battle field 17 had a realization

(He killed her, he killed her I can't believe it our rain its finally over after all these long years were finally going to get what we deserve, NO I WONT GO DOWN LIKE THIS!)

"Kid thats one thing your going to regret!" 17 said angrily

"You think this life is all about you, well now you know how it feels to lose someone its too bad you won't be around long to grieve!"

With that Trunks charged at 17 and kicked him in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Trunks shot up and shot a blast at 17 annihilating him

Trunks then reverted from Super Saiyan form and stared at the ground. A tear slid down his cheek as he realized something,

(The Androids there really dead I really did it, now all I have to do is kill Cell)

He then landed beside the old man and picked him up over his shoulder.

"Hey it okay sir I lost someone who was like a brother to me I know how you feel." Trunks said comforting the man

Crystal watched as the boy flew away

(He really did it wow, shit I better go tell the survivors the good news!) she thought as she took off running

Trunks shot the door open with a look of happiness in his eyes

"Trunks you don't have a scratch on you, does that mean-"

"YES MOM I DID, I KILLED THE ANDROIDS!!" He yelled as he ran over and picked his mom up and spun her around

"We can finally live in peace" said Bulma

**3 Days later**

Trunks was preparing to go back into the past and tell everyone the good news.

His mom was giving him her usual good bye speech when he sensed something.

(Cell) he thought

"Mom I want you to go on inside"

"Huh why Trunks, aww who's got a new girl friend huh huh?" she said teasing him

"Mom please" he said with a look of concern

Bulma took Trunks more serious this time and ran inside the house

"Come out Cell I know your there!" Trunks yelled

Cells eyes shot open as he revealed himself

"Your so lame sneaking around like the boggy man, whats your plan absorb the Androids or jack my time machine!"

"What how do you know all this" Cell asked confused

"I read your poem big guy you have a short life line!" replied Trunks

"Hehe I see you've learned about me in the past!"

"Thats right and I've already faced your perfect form and I know what your capable of." said Trunks

"So you have huh well you'll be facing my perfect form once more soon enough" said Cell

"I don't think so cause the ANDROIDS ARE DEAD!" Trunks said

"WHAT I knew it I was searching this whole time and I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was true. H mph but it doesn't matter does it Trunks I'll just take a little trip to the past" Cell said smirking

"Sorry I won't let you travel into the past goodbye!!" Trunks yelled as he forced Cell to fly out of the city

Trunks and Cell landed in a wasteland

Trunks then turned Super Saiyan

"Get ready Cell"

"Enough of your jabbering" Cell said as he charged at Trunks

Trunks simply dodged all his attacks and kicked him in the face

The battle raged on for a good minute before Cell finally realized Trunks was much stronger he was.

(I don't get it he was supposed to be nothing but yet he's stronger than me and the Androids)

"Enough" he yelled as he put his arms out and began making formation for the Kamehameha Wave

"Ka...me...ha...me" Cell didn't get a chance to finish because Trunks powered up for his Signature Heat Dome Attack

"THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER CELL DIE!!" Trunks yelled as he shot a huge energy blast engulfing Cell and disintegrating his body on contact.

"NOOOOOOOOO" the monster yelled as his life was put to an end

Trunks once again reverted from his Super Saiyan form and this time a bunch of tears slid down his cheek.

"I just wish I could've saved everyone else...(sigh) at least its over thank you Goku thank you everyone.

Trunks flew home at a slow pace thinking about the rest of his life ahead of him

"Man I spent a good portion of my life hiding from the Androids now I have the rest of my life to live in peace hehe I'm going to order some pizza and pig out ahahaha"

Trunks arrived home and him and his mother indeed ordered Pizza watched movies and laughed it up for the rest of the night.

Coming Soon **Chapter 15: 5 years later **


	15. 5 Years Later

**Chapter 15: 5 Years Later**

"Goodbye kid" A beam suddenly shot through Trunks chest

"NOOOOOOOO" Trunks screamed as he rolled out of bed and fell onto the carpet of his floor.

(Pant, Pant) "Oh thank god it was just a dream." Trunks said sighing in relief. It has been 5

years since he destroyed the Androids. He was 24 years old and considered himself a man even

though he still had nightmares about the Androids from time to time. Trunks glanced at the

clock trying to make out the time through the dark.

"12:45" he whispered to himself as he stood up and went back to sleep.

"I have to try to sleep, I need plenty of rest for the move tomorrow."

Trunks was finally getting his own place after graduating from College.

He had two jobs. He was a professor at Capsule Corp University teaching psychology and he

was also a part time Martial Arts Instructor. He made nowhere near as much money as his

mother did, being the owner of Capsule Corp but Trunks liked the idea of a modest living and

he knew his mom would give him money if he was ever low . Trunks was going to

move into a 2 bedroom condo owned by Capsule Corp. Bulma insisted that Trunks buy a house

but Trunks insisted he didn't need that much space until he got married.

Trunks awoke once again, but this time to the sounds of birds chirping outside his

window. Trunks glanced at the clock once again, it was 9:30 in the morning. He got out of bed

and went into the shower before walking into the living room to greet his mother.

"Good morning Mom." Trunks said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Trunks, good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked

"No, not really. I had another nightmare about The Androids." Trunks replied

"Everyone does from time to time Trunks. You'll get over it eventually." she said comforting

him. "So, you ready to go to your new home?" she asked

"Yea, I guess, lets go." he replied

"Good let me go get changed them." she said as she got up and went into her bedroom.

Trunks's new condo was located 3 blocks down from where Bulma lives. She insisted on him

living within walking distance for her sake.

After about 4 hours of unpacking Trunks's condo was fully furnished with 2 couches in

the living room, a king sized bed in his bedroom, a Capusle Corp Flat Screen TV in his

bedroom and living room, a refrigerator in his kitchen as well as some other cooking utensils,

and some other items in the bathroom. He left the 2nd bedroom empty as a guest room.

"Not bad, feels like home already." Trunks said happily as he prompted himself on the couch.

"Yea, and its a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be for a 2 bedroom condo apartment."

Bulma replied. "Hey, and you don't have to worry about the landlord giving you any trouble

because I'm his boss hehe." Bulma said. "Yea, thats why he was so nervous when we walked in

I guess." he replied. "Pshh if everyone knew that you killed the Androids you'd be a VIP

anywhere." Bulma said. "Yea, but I'd rather keep a low profile." Trunks replied

"Yea, sounds just like you, always so shy and modest." she replied

"Well, Trunks, I'm off. I've got some conferences to go to and I don't want to be late."

"Okay mom see you later." He said as they hugged before she opened the door and left.

Trunks glanced at the clock. "1:00, well I don't have much to do, so I might as well go do some

grocery shopping." He said to himself. He grabbed his wallet and went out the door.

As he stepped onto the street he felt the cold October air blow into his face. It was a average

Saturday. Being a Professor Trunks had the weekends off. However, his part time job as a

Martial Arts Instructor took place every 2 weeks on Saturday. So, every 2 weeks he has only 1

day off. This weekend was a full 2 days off which made Trunks very happy considering the fact

that it gave him more time to unpack. Trunks entered a local supermarket and began filling his

shopping cart up with food.

Crystal examined the expiration date on the yogurt. "Those jerks, this expired over a

month ago." She said as she tossed it into the garbage can. She suddenly froze as she saw

Trunks walk by.("Its him. I can't believe I haven't seen him since that day 5 years ago.") she

thought. ("Should I go talk to him? If he knows Gohan then maybe that could be a good ice

breaker for a conversation.") she thought.("No, hes dead that would only bring up painful

memories.") Suddenly Crystal felt someone pull on her arm. "Hey, lady! Give me your purse or

else I'll hurt you!! "Ugh get lost you creep." she said as she spun around and kicked him in the

face. The thug collapsed on the floor covering his bloody nose, wincing in pain. "W-where

the hell did you learn to do that!" He asked surprised.

"Hmph I was trained by a man named Gohan. One of the strongest fighters in the world. He was

killed by the Androids." She said before walking away.

Meanwhile Trunks had noticed a couple of people fighting outside. "Whats this all

about" he said before walking over to the area. "Where's ma money Rex." A tall dark skinned

man yelled at another slightly smaller like skinned man. "I told ya, I ain't givin you shit!!" he

yelled back. "Thats it Ima skin you alive." the dark skinned man yelled as he pulled out a

switch blade. Rex pulled out a gun and shot the dark skinned mad in the chest. "I told ya not to

fuck wit me ya hear!! I told ya!!" Rex yelled as he walked over. "Die Rob!!" Rex yelled as he

began kicking him in the abdominal area. "Hey, thats enough!" yelled Trunks as he put his

groceries down and ran up to Rex and pushed him away. "Kid do you know who I ams!!"

"I am Rex leader of the Red Shark Gang. You best be giving me some respect ya hear!!"

"I don't care who you are! Your not going to kill anyone today!" Trunks replied.

"Kid, that guy ain't no regular person. He's the leader of the Blue Shark Gang. I'd be doing the

world a favor by icing him" said Rex

"No, how about I have you both thrown into jail for good!" Trunks yelled as he punched Rex

square in the mouth sending him into a lamp post out cold. In about 15 minutes the police

arrived and arrested both gang leaders.

"Thanks kid we've been looking for these guys for a while and you caught em. You must be a

pretty good fighter to have taken Rex out. I'm detective Riggs, Robert Riggs." He said

extending his hand out towards Trunks. "I'm Trunks, Trunks Briefs." Trunks replied shaking

detective Riggs hand. "Say, what line of work you in?" Detective Riggs asked

"Oh, I'm a college Professor in Psychology, and a part time martial arts instructor." Trunks said

"Heh that ain't too bad. Listen here's my card call if you want to join the force. You'll be

promoted straight to detective since your very skilled. Plus we need a good fighter on the

team. I'm starting to let my self go, know what I mean hahaha." Trunks examined detective

Riggs, he was about 5'10 and slightly muscular. To the human eye it might look as though

detective Riggs could beat Trunks up. Trunks smirked at this. "Uh, yea, sure, I'll think about it

and call you if anything." "Okay kid, see you later." detective Riggs then walked back into

his police car and drove away. "What a crazy day." Trunks said to himself as he began walking

home.

"Heh looks like he's playing super hero again." Crystal said to herself as she walked out

of the supermarket. "Hey, I should follow him and find out where he lives and maybe invite him

on an blind date." with that she began to follow him. After about 20 minutes of walking she

realized something. "Oh my gosh, he lives in the same building as me!" as she traveled up the

stairs she noticed he lived one floor above her. He was on the fourth and she lived on the third.

"He must have just moved in, its the first time I've seen him."

"Well that was an interesting shopping trip." Trunks said to himself as he sat down on

the couch and turned on the television where a memorial service was being aired dedicated to

all of those who died at the hands of the Androids.

"God, I wish people would stop reminding me of those pricks." Trunks said frowning

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Bet its mom again." he said as he got up and opened

the door. "Huh theres no one here...wait a second." Trunks looked down and found a note

lying on the floor. He picked it up and read.

_Dear Trunks,_

_I know you just moved in and don't really know anyone so I would like to welcome you to the _

_neighborhood with a friendly date. Come by West City Cafe tomorrow. We'll have lunch and _

_get to know each other. Oh, and don't ask how I know your name, lets just say I've heard about_

_ you._

_ Sincerely, Crystal_

_Oh and P.S, I'm a brunette and I'm going to be wearing a blue shirt and jeans. I know the note is weird, don't mind me I wanted this to be a surprise date. For you anyways, bye )._

Trunks closed the note up and blushed. "Crap, now I'm falling into the dating world...great."

To be continued...


	16. A New Beginning

Chapter 16: A New Beginning

"Were in your cemetery." voices echoed over, and over. Trunks ran full speed, sweat pouring

down his face.

"Were in your cemetery ahahahaha." Trunks continued to run until Android 17 materialized

in front of him. He was holding his moms head, throwing it up like a ball.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Trunks opened his eyes and looked around his room.

"Ha.......ha......ha....... just another nightmare." Trunks peered through his window and saw

that there was light outside. He looked at his clock and discovered that it was 11:00 in the

morning.

Trunks did his daily morning routines before eating breakfast. As he ate he noticed the letter on

the table he received the day before. He picked it up and read it over.

_Dear Trunks,_

_I know you just moved in and don't really know anyone, so I would like to welcome you to the _

_neighborhood with a friendly date. Come by West City Cafe tomorrow. We'll have lunch and _

_get to know each other. Oh, and don't ask how I know your name, lets just say I've heard about_

_you._

_Sincerely, Crystal_

_Oh and P.S, I'm a brunette and I'm going to be wearing a blue shirt and jeans. I know the note is weird, don't mind me I wanted this to be a surprise date. For you anyways, bye )._

Trunks smacked his forehead. "Wow, I just realized this doesn't even tell me what time I should

meet her. I guess lunch means 12:00 so I'll leave in an hour."

"Wait a minute what if she's ugly?" he asked himself. "*Sigh* if anything I'll just stay friends

with her, hopefully."

Suddenly the phone rang and Trunks got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Trunks asked

_"Hey Trunks its your mom, Bulma." _

"Oh, good morning mom, what is it?" he asked

"_I was wondering if you wanted to do lunch today. You can tell me all the weird stories about_

_your neighbors haha." she said_

"Aw sorry mom I'm really busy right now, I'm grading a lot of papers for class." he lied

"_Oh, I see, well thats too bad. Maybe another time. Gotta go Trunks mwah!" _

Trunks hung up the phone and finished eating his breakfast. He felt bad about lying to his mom

but he knew how she would react if she found out he was going on a date. She would freak out

and want to meet her or worse go with him on the date. Trunks finished his breakfast,washed

the dishes, and before he knew it it was 11:45. "Hmm if I fly I should get there in 5 minutes."

he said to himself. He put on his t-shirt and Capsule Corp Jacket and made his way for the door.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his sword sitting in the corner. Trunks took his hand off

the doorknob and walked over to his sword picking it up. He pulled his sword out of the sash

revealing its shiny exterior. "It been a while old friend." he said to the sword "I haven't used

you since the whole Bojack era and that was 5 years ago." Trunks no longer used his sword

in combat. Mostly because it only contained bad memories of his battles with the Androids.

Whenever he trained or sparred with anyone he would just simply get into boxing stance.

Trunks wasn't even sure if he still knew how to use a sword. "Maybe I'll practice with it when

I come back." and with that he made his way onto the street. It was another chilly October day.

Trunks looked around and made sure no one was watching before he took off into the sky.

Within a few minutes he arrived at West City Cafe. Trunks landed in the back alley and made

way into the Cafe. It was a petite little Cafe that was located outdoors. "Its an outdoor Cafe huh,

cool. Now where could she be." Trunks asked himself as he examined the area. His eyes moved

left and right around the Cafe until something caught his eye. There was a beautiful girl sitting

by herself. She matched the description Crystal gave him. She had light brown hair, a blue shirt

and a pair of blue jeans. She looked up and waved to him. At that moment Trunks heart skipped

4 beats. "Oh man, I was kinda hoping she wouldn't be this good looking now I'm nervous."

Trunks crossed the street and made his way towards the table she was sitting at. He suddenly

began thinking of all the people he had met for the first time. His father, Goku, Piccolo, Cell,

Tien, Yamcha, Broly, this time it was someone he could be with forever if he played his cards

right. He approached the table and shook hands with her. "Uh hey, Crystal right?" Trunk said

as he shook hands with her. "Yep yep nice to finally meet you, Trunks." she replied smiling

revealing her shiny white teeth. Trunks was a little nervous. This wasn't the first date he's been

on but he was nervous nonetheless. He remembered his first date. It was with a girl he met

when Gohan was still alive. They hung out underground and eventually became close, but one

day, just like so many others she was killed by the Androids.

Trunks and Crystal ordered some coffee and French toast. Trunks was a little shy but it

didn't matter because Crystal was a good talker who seemed to always have something to say.

"So your a teacher huh?" she asked "Uh yea, at Capsule Corp University. I teach Psychology

there. "Wow thats so cool, is that what you always wanted to be?" she asked as she sipped her

coffee. "Well no, not really, but when the Androids were always around, I didn't really have

much time to think about my career." he said as he looked at his own reflection in his coffee.

Crystal became silent for a moment. "Yea, I really hated those jerks. I wonder who killed them."

she said fully knowing it was Trunks who killed the Androids. Trunks grew slightly nervous

and decided to change the topic to avoid revealing any secrets about himself. "So uh what do

you do?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. _"She's so beautiful." _he thought

"I'm a veterinarian, I love animals and so after the Androids were killed I went to College and

pursued my dreams." Trunks and Crystal continued to talk about a whole hour. They shared

their interests, likes, and dislikes. Trunks found himself falling slightly in love with Crystal.

She was so much like him. Her father was a proud, stubborn War Veteran who was killed by the

Androids. When she told him this he couldn't help but blurt out Vegeta's name. "Awe man my

fathers is just like that. He was always angry and always wanted to be the strongest." Trunks

said laughing slightly. "Hehe are dads should get together and have a staring contest!." she

replied laughing. "Haha I don't think either of them would ever blink." Trunks said

They kept talking until the owner had to throw them out because they were staying too long.

They stood up and walked out of the cafe onto the street. Trunks couldn't help but admire

her physique. She was tall for a girl about 5'6. Thankful Trunks had grown since he visited the

past. He was about 5'8 ½ now. He noticed this when Goku, who used to be a lot taller then him

was only an inch taller.

Trunks and Crystal walked home slowly and continued talking.

Crystal looked up at the sky. "So whats the closest you ever got to the Androids." she asked

not looking back down. Trunks smirked at this. He then began having flash backs of the A

Androids beating him up severely. "Uh not that close, I saw them once but I hid behind a

building so they never found me." "Haha and here I was thinking you were a hero." she said

teasingly. "Yea I'm a regular superman." Trunks replied sarcastically knowing he was just that.

"So Crystal, you never told me how you knew who I was." Trunks said as they crossed the

street. Crystal grew slightly red at this comment. "Well of course I know who you are, your

mother owns Capsule Corp come on." "Yea that explains a lot." Trunks said

_"I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later." _she thought. Trunks and Crystal arrived at

their apartment/condo building and went inside. "Hehe I would ask you to come inside but

its only the first date and I don't want to look like a whore." she said as they entered the elevator

Trunks face grew red. "Hahaha its okay there's always a second date u-uh I- I mean if you want

to go on a second date that is." he said nervously. The elevator arrived at her floor. "I'd love

to. How about the day after tomorrow?" she asked. "Uh sure." he replied "Great I'll see you

then." she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving. Trunks face was a bright red.

_"Wow shes awesome. I've never met someone like her before. Its as if she was raised in the_

_same house as me, we have so much in common. I can't believe her dad is as stubborn and _

_prideful as mine." _ Trunks opened the door to his apartment and walked inside to discover

his mom sitting on the couch. _"Oh shit." _he thought. "Trunks, there you are its 5 o clock. Where

have you been? She asked "I just went out for some fresh air." he lied "Well don't take off

your shoes were going to visit Chi Chi." she said "Mom do we have to, I'm kind of tired."

"Trunks, don't be like that, the poor women is all alone." Ox King had died 3 years ago leaving

Chi Chi all by herself. Trunks suddenly felt bad. "Okay mom lets go." Trunks said feeling

a little guilty for not visiting her earlier. "Trunks were driving there not flying." Bulma said

slightly annoyed knowing Trunks was ready to take off into the air. "Awe man thats like

a 5 hour drive. Can't I just fly us there?" he complained "No Trunks now come on."

_ Meanwhile deep in space....._

_"_Earth, what a beautiful planet indeed." The black haired man said as he studied the planet

on his ships computer screen. "Yes, this shall be our new kingdom. Broly, my son, were

going to earth!"

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. My writing skills kind of got weaker as the chapter went**

**on. Sorry for that it was like midnight and I got tired. Anyways R&R **


End file.
